Nouvelle vie
by Abhahya
Summary: Alors qu'Harry rentre de Poudlard après une cinquième année riche en émotion, il découvre que certains de ces amis l'on trahis. Avec le soutien de sa meilleure amie, il décide de quitter l'Angleterre pour vivre une vie normale et loin de la guerre. Mais certains sont bien décider à ce que le célèbre Harry Potter soit le "sauveur" de cette guerre. 1ère histoire, soyez indulgent :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Découvertes en tout genre et départ.

Assis avec ses amis dans le Poudlard Express les ramenant chez eux pour les vacances, le jeune Harry Potter regardait le paysage défiler. De temps à autre il clignait des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ça avait été une année bien remplit entre Ombrage et ses punitions à tour de bras, les cours de l'AD, les BUSES, le retour de Lord Voldemort annoncer officiellement par le ministère, la mort de son parrain Sirius Black.

Un autre soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là dans ce train amorphe. Levant la tête il s'aperçu qu'il était seul avec sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, l'une des sorcières les plus intelligente de sa génération à son avis. Cette dernière, comme à son habitude était en train de lire un livre plutôt épais dont il ne voyait pas le titre, elle mâchonnait une de ces mèches de cheveux.

Ce sentant observer, elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle referma son livre tout en lui demandant comme il allait. Un bien s'échappa de ces lèvres mais son regard trahissait sa tristesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un livre qui parle de la magie élémentaire lui répondit elle avant de se lancer dans un véritable exposé.

En effet elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien compris que son ami ne voulait pas parler de ce qui c'était passer au ministère. Alors à la place elle lui expliquât que la magie élémentaire est l'une des magies qui étaient apparu en premier dans le monde. S'utilisant sans baguette, elle permet notamment de contrôler les éléments tels que l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air mais aussi l'ombre et la lumière qu'on avait tendance à oublier. Toutefois cette magie était difficile à utiliser et avait été banni des apprentissages car soit disant instable mais la véritable raison selon elle, était dû au fait que le ministère ne pouvait pas la contrôler. En effet la magie élémentaire, ce base sur la magie intérieur et n'a donc pas besoin de passer par un artefact identifier et fiché comme la baguette.

Cette conversation lui fit du bien, mais il s'excusa auprès de sa meilleure amie lui disant qu'il allait aux toilettes se rafraîchir. Il était en train de se passer de l'eau sur son visage quand il entendit les voix de Ron et Ginny ces deux autres amis. D'ailleurs c'était étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas avec eux dans le wagon. Se traitant d'idiot, il se rappela que depuis la mort de Sirius il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, délaissant ces amis. Il se promit de leurs faires des excuses. Toutefois avant qu'il ne songe à aller les voir, il entendit son nom. Alors pousser par la curiosité il ne bougea pas.

\- Bordel, Ginny va falloir que tu te bouges un peu, parce que là Harry ne fait même pas attention à toi. T'es pas près de devenir la prochaine Lady Potter.

\- Ron, je te jure que j'essaye de parler avec lui. Mais cette année il était toujours accompagner de l'autre intello de service et depuis la mort du cabot il est renfermé sur lui-même ne parlant à personne. Je sais plus qui faire pour attirer son attention. Pleurnichât la rousse.

\- Bon écoute, ce qu'on va faire c'est demander à Dumbledore qu'il autorise Harry à venir chez nous pendant les vacances et on invitera l'autre que pour la dernière semaine de vacances, sinon ça sera trop louche.

\- Ok on va faire ça !

Décidant qu'il en avait assez entendu il se précipita donc son wagon et fermât la porte violemment faisant exploser la vitre son le choc. Sursautant la brune, leva un regard interrogatif vers lui avant de sortir sa baguette pour réparer la vitre. Harry s'assit pâle comme la mort. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de ces amis, enfin de ces soit disant amis. Une larme coula sur sa joue inquiétant un peu plus son amie qui lui attrapa la main tout en lui demandant s'il voulait lui parler. Relevant la tête, il fixa les yeux noisette d'Hermione en réfléchissant aux paroles des roux. Ils ne semblaient pas aimés plus que ça Hermione donc il pouvait surement lui faire confiance.

Jetant un sort de silence, il lui demanda de promettre qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne de ce qu'il lui révélera. Jurant de se taire une lumière dorée entoura la jeune sorcière montrant à qu'elle point elle était sincère. Satisfait il lui raconta la discussion surprise entre le frère et la sœur, sa colère enflant. Voyant le regard triste et déçu de son amie il compris qu'elle était de son côté. Elle le prit dans ces bras.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas Hermione, en plus je crois que Dumbledore est dans la combine. Soupirant il prit sa décision. Je vais partir Hermione !

\- Tu vas fuir mais où ?

\- Je sais pas mais l'Angleterre ne m'a rien apporter à part désespoir et mépris. Et maintenant ils veulent que je les sauve. Hors de question! s'écria-t-il furieux. Je ne serais pas leur arme! De plus j'ai un peu d'argent je vais aller le chercher à Gringotts.

\- Ok je viens avec toi alors! Et devant le regard de son amie elle clarifia. Je viens avec toi à la banque et on part ensemble, hors de question que je te laisse seul.

Balayant ces arguments d'un geste de la main elle compléta :

\- Ecoute Harry, je suis plus âgée que toi et j'ai eu mon émancipation, je ne comptais pas retourner chez mes parents alors j'irais avec toi. Non je ne te dirais pas pourquoi, enfin pas pour l'instant, lorsqu'il fit mine de la questionné.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais à ce moment-là Ron et Ginny ouvrit la porte, en demandant si tout se passait bien. Le train ralenti permettant au deux amis de ne pas répondre. Attrapant leurs valises ils descendirent sur le quai.

Harry se retrouva rapidement dans une étreinte d'ourse et pourtant bien qu'il appréciait Molly il ressentit l'envie de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette famille. Alors il dit rapidement au revoir à tout le monde en expliquant que sa famille devait l'attendre. Il traversât le mur séparant la gare du monde moldu après un dernier geste de la main à la famille Weasley.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la meilleure sorcière de son année arrive. Elle leva un sourcil tout en lui demandant où était sa famille. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu un message disant qu'il devait se débrouiller cette année pour rentrer à Privet Drive. Souriant elle lui prit la main avant d'appeler un taxi pour être conduit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le trajet fût rapide et sans encombre.

Arrivés devant le guichet ils demandèrent à parler avec leurs conseillers dans un coin un peu plus tranquille car bien qu'il y ait peu de monde à la banque ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un rapporte que le Survivant avait l'intention de quitter le pays. Le gobelin leur fit signe de le suivre après avoir appuyé sur un bouton et mis un écriteau avec l'inscription Fermé dessus.

Il les fit entrer dans un bureau richement décorer. La pièce d'une trentaine de mètres carrés comportait en son centre un lourd bureau de marbre blanc où s'empilait de nombreuses piles de dossiers et papiers. Une bibliothèque prenait tout l'espace du mur de gauche alors que le mur de droite comportait des étagères remplis d'objets divers. Deux fauteuils apparurent lorsque le Gobelin leur demanda de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants le temps que le Seigneur Khadzh arrive.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une porte à leur droite s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le Seigneur Khadzh, gestionnaire des comptes de la famille Potter depuis des générations.

\- Mr Potter, Miss, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, leur dit-il alors qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ? Si c'est pour l'ouverture du testament du Lord Black cela ne se fera que demain comme préciser dans la lettre qui vous a été adresser, à moins que vous souhaiteriez entendre le testament de vos parents ?

\- Mes… mes parents m'ont laissé un testament ? Je n'étais pas au courant de l'ouverture du testament de mon parrain!

\- Comment ça vous n'êtes pas au courant ? J'ai pourtant envoyé un hibou à votre tuteur

\- Mon tuteur ? Si vous parler des Dursley il n'est pas étonnant que je n'en ai pas entendu parler

-Mr Potter, je ne sais pas qui sont les Dursley. Votre tuteur est Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je vous passe tous les titres qui lui sont associés si vous le voulez bien. Je vais aller vous chercher, si vous le souhaiter bien entendu, le testament de vos parents.

D'un hochement de tête il confirma qu'il était d'accord. Le gobelin ouvrit un des tiroirs de la grande armoire de son bureau, il en sorti un parchemin, dont le sceau avait été brisé montrant ainsi qu'il avait déjà été visionné une fois. Le gobelin leur appris que le directeur de Poudlard était celui qui l'avait ouvert lorsqu'Hermione lui fit la remarque. Khadzh posa le testament sur une plaque de bronze portant une multitude de runes. Une voix d'homme s'éleva alors.

Moi James Ashien Potter sain d'esprit déclare que ceci est mon testament ainsi que celui de mon épouse Lily Rose Potter née Evans. Le témoin est Sirius Orion Black. Si vous écouter notre testament c'est que nous avons été trahis par Peter Pettigrow, qui était notre gardien de secret. Nous confions la garde de notre fils Harry James Potter à son parrain Sirius Black, et si cela n'est pas possible à ma cousine Androméda Tonk née Black ainsi que la somme de 100 000 Gallions pour survenir à ces besoins. Une voix de femme s'éleva alors : En aucun cas il ne doit aller chez ma sœur Pétunia. Harry mon chérie nous te léguons tous ce que nous avons en notre possession.

Son père repris la parole, mon fils je te nomme Lord de la famille Potter et bien qu'il soit inhabituel je souhaite que ce titre te revienne à ma mort quel que soit ton âge. Sirius mon ami, je te laisse la maison en bord de mer qui se trouve en France que tu aimais tant, ainsi tu pourras y élever notre fils loin de l'Angleterre et de l'influence manipulatrice d'Albus Dumbledore. A notre ami Remus, pardonne-nous de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, je te donne la maison de Londres ainsi que la somme de 100 000 Gallions, en espérant que ta vie sera plus douce. Harry mon chéri quoi qu'il se passe souvient toi que l'on t'aime et que l'on est fière de toi.

C'est sur la douce voix de Lily que ce termina la lecture du parchemin. Les larmes coulant le long de ces joues depuis un certain temps, le sorcier à la cicatrice remercia le gobelin tout en essuyant son visage. Il demanda d'une voix tremblante si les volontés de ces parents avaient été respectées sauf bien sur le souhait qu'il n'aille pas vivres chez les Dursey.

\- Mr Potter je suis désolé, Albus Dumbledore à écouter le testament seul en déclarant que le Lord Black et Mr Lupin ne souhaitaient pas réclamer leurs héritages. Comme aucun des deux ne répondaient aux courriels nous en avons conclu que c'était la vérité.

\- Merci de votre honnête, pourriez-vous débloquer les fonds pour Mr Lupin je vous prie.

-Bien sûr cela sera fait. Voici la bague de Lord.

Khadzh tendis au jeune homme une bague en or orné du sceau de la famille Potter, un phénix perché sur une rose avec en fond une baguette et une épée croisée, la phrase FLUCTUAT NEC MERGITUR au-dessus attirait le regard. Harry passa la chevalière qui s'adapta magiquement à la taille de son doigt. Il demanda au conseiller gobelin s'il était possible d'avoir un inventaire des possessions que possédait la famille Potter. Ce que fit ce dernier en sortant d'un de ces tiroirs trois livres.

Expliquant que le premier livre concernait tous les biens immobiliers de la famille Potter mais aussi Evans, le second était l'état des comptes depuis leurs ouvertures, puisque les Potter avait plusieurs voûtes, ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'actions, ce n'était pas pour rien que la famille Potter faisaient parties des plus riches membres de la communauté sorcière dans le monde. Le dernier des livres était un inventaire de tous les objets appartenant à la famille Potter.

-Merci beaucoup, dite moi Conseiller Khadzh si je souhaite faire des dépenses dans le monde moldu comme dois-je faire ?

\- Et bien je vais vous fournir une carte qui fonctionnera aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu, quoique les sorcier ne l'utilise que pour des grosses transactions. D'ailleurs cette carte fonctionne partout dans le monde.

\- Excuser moi Mr Khadzh pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de dépenses ? demanda Hermione le livres entre les mains.

-Eh bien, d'après les registres Mr Dumbledore a fait des retraits au nom de Lord Potter.

-Quel genre de retrait et combien ? S'exclama Harry

-Depuis que vous avez un an, la famille Dursley touche la somme de 50000 Gallions tous les ans pour vous nourrir et vous loger. Ainsi que le prêt de la maison situer au 4 Privet Drive.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est scandaleux ! J'ai vécu dans un placard pendant 10 ans dans ma propre maison ! Le jeune sorcier était fou de rage.

Une main vient se glisser dans la sienne le calmant un peu.

\- Depuis 4 ans la somme de 10000 Gallions est transférer dans la voûte de Ronald Weasley et depuis 3 ans la même somme est versé dans celle de Ginevra Weasley. 5000 Gallions est versé dans la voûte principale de la famille Weasley pour chaque semaine que vous y avez passé soit trois semaines chaque années depuis vos 11 ans ce qui fait 60000 Gallions en quatre ans. Dumbledore a aussi retirer 100000 Gallions de la voûte pour vos besoins personnels cette année.

Le jeune homme était furieux, il avait été maltraité, affamer ainsi qu'obliger de porter les vieux habits de Dudley dans sa propre maison et à ces frais. Ensuite il apprend que les deux derniers Weasley sont payer pour être ses amis et que la famille Weasley qu'il était venu à considérer comme sa famille de cœur s'enrichissait sur son dos et comble de tout Dumbledore payait la guerre avec ses fonds. Les objets de la pièce se mirent à léviter tout comme le lourd bureau, une aura sombre l'entourait alors qu'il déambulait dans la pièce d'un pas rapide.

\- Lord Potter s'il vous plait, assoyez-vous. Je peux faire en sorte que votre argent retourne dans votre voûte, ainsi qu'un dédommagement de la part de la famille Weasley, de Miss Ginevra Weasley, de Mr Ron Weasley et de Mr Dumbledore. De plus je vais bloquer toutes les transactions dorénavant seul vous et vous seul pourrez y faire des retraits.

\- Ok très bien, et faite moi plaisir si vous pouvez récupérer l'argent donner aux Dursey ça m'arrangerai et faite démolir cette maudite maison. Très bien. Vous êtes aussi l'unique -héritier de Lord Black, toutes les voûtes, objets, maisons et actions sont dorénavant votre. Voici les papiers à signer disant que vous acceptez le titre de Lord Black ainsi que toutes les possessions qui vont avec. Votre nom changera en celui de Lord Potter-Black si vous accepter. Cependant veuillez garder cela secret au moins jusqu'à demain soir, normalement vous ne pouvez acquérir ces droits qu'à l'ouverture du testament de votre parrain mais vu les manipulations dont vous faites l'objet, je peux faire une ou deux entorse au règlement.

Prenant la plume que lui tendait son conseiller Harry signa rapidement les papiers stipulant qu'il acceptait de prendre le titre de Lord Black ainsi que la tête de la noble et fière famille Black. Il plaça ensuite la chevalière avec pour emblème un écu flanqué de deux lévriers rampants, blasonné d'un chevron, de deux étoiles à cinq branches et d'une épée, inscrite dessous la devise Toujours Pur.

Les chevalières brillèrent un instant avant de se fondre lentement l'une dans l'autre. La nouvelle bague qui apparut garda les caractéristiques du blason des Potter, toutefois les deux étoiles à cinq branches et les deux lévriers entourant le tout furent rajouter. Une seule devise resta, FLUCTUAT NEC MERGITUR. Lorsqu'il demanda la signification c'est son amie qui répondit un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est du latin traduit ça donne, "Il est battu par les flots, mais ne sombre pas". C'est plutôt approprier comme devise je trouve. D'ailleurs c'est aussi celle de la ville de Paris, crois-tu que tu aies un lien avec la France ? Le regard légèrement moqueur de la jeune fille l'amusa.

\- Conseiller Khadzh, avec Hermione on compte quitter l'Angleterre mais si jamais on a besoin de vous voir comment peut-on faire appel à vous sans revenir ici ?

-Je peux me déplacer rapidement d'une banque à l'autre puisque nous avons des filiales un peu partout dans le monde. Toutefois puis-je vous demander où vous irez ? Sachez que je suis sujet à la confidentialité même auprès de mes confrères si vous le souhaiter. Ajouta-il lorsqu'il vit le regard que les deux amis se jetaient.

\- Hé bien pour tous vous dire on ne sait pas trop encore où nous irons.

\- Surement dans un coin isolé lui fit alors la brune.

-Vous avez un certain nombre de propriétés qui peuvent correspondre à vos besoins. Toutefois je suppose que vous voulez y aller rapidement ? Un hochement le fit continuer, il ouvrit un grimoire, prononça des mots gobelin. Alors dix maisons peuvent correspondre. Tournant le livre, il leur montra la première maison, qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'autre chose. Celle-ci se trouve dans un petit village irlandais…

\- Heu … on voudrait quitter le sol anglais et on ne recherche pas un manoir si possible. Demanda hésitant le jeune Lord

Après quelques mots deux maisons se distinguèrent, alors voici ce qui reste. Celle-là se trouve sur le continent japonais et celle-ci sur le sol américain.

\- Harry regarde cette maison. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient.

Observant de plus près la description, il convient que c'était celle qui leur correspondait le plus. S'ensuivit une discussion sur les protections mise en place et celle à rajouter, ainsi que les moyens pour les activés. Une heure plus tard une fois que les derniers détails fut réglés, les deux amis se levèrent pour quitter la banque quand le conseiller leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient que la trace soit enlever de leurs baguettes leurs permettant ainsi, que le ministère de la magie ne puissent les pister lorsqu'ils s'apercevront de la disparition de leur Sauveur. Acceptant contre une centaine de Gallions en échange, les deux amis partirent contents et l'esprit tranquille de la banque.

La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps plongeant la ville dans le noir. Pourtant dans l'aéroport de Londres, la nuit ne semblait pas avoir d'impact. Les gens se pressaient aux différents guichets, ne voulant surtout pas rater leurs avions. Nos deux sorciers observaient tout se remous ménages depuis la salle d'embarcation ayant depuis longtemps acheté leurs billets, leurs malles avaient étés enregistrés et monter dans la soute tout comme Hedwige la chouette blanche d'Harry et Pattenrond le chat roux d'Hermione. Après deux heures dans la salle d'attente, ils embarquèrent pour une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 2.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un message et ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leur favoris. En espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

Quelques petites infos :

\- je vais essayer de poster une fois par mois, peut être plus si l'inspiration me viens.

\- n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour dire ce que vous penser du chapitre, s'il reste des fautes (malgré ma super efficace bêta), si vous avez des questions ou encore des idées ... et puis les review motive les auteurs ;)

Les personnages d'Harry Potter et du Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 2 : Les jumeaux Ashien et Anastasia Black

S'étirant une fois encore dans son nouveau lit, le jeune Harry Potter se décida à se lever. Il sentait qu'il allait adorer cette vie, plus besoin de faire les corvées de sa « famille ». La seule chose auquel il devait se préoccupé était de lui-même, de ces études et de sa meilleure amie. Souriant à la pensée de cette dernière il se remémora la tête qu'Hermione avait faite lorsqu'elle avait vu la photo sur le grimoire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu en vrai, il en était lui aussi tombé sous le charme.

C'était une maison de campagne qui appartenait à la famille Black, en pierre apparente et qui pourrait héberger une dizaine de personne. Toutefois le jeune Lord avait du mal à comprendre la raison qui avait poussé la famille Black à avoir une maison dans le petit village moldu de trois milles habitants qu'était la ville de Fork au nord des Etats Unis, qui avouons-le se trouvait dans un coin paumé.

Le rez- de- chaussé du mini-manoir (comme il se plaisait à l'appeler) comportait, une cuisine dernier cri en matière d'électroménager moldu (four, plaque à induction, micro-ondes, frigo américain, …) Les plans de travail étaient en granit noir avec des éclats bleus qui portait le doux nom, selon le Gobelin Khadzh de Labrador Bleu, ce qui faisait ressortir les placards blancs et les murs blanc et bleu-vert.

Le salon était une pièce où il s'était senti tout de suite à l'aise, la cheminée et son tapis moelleux, les fauteuils et canapés en cuirs, la table basse promettait des soirées tranquilles au coin du feu mais aussi où il serait agréable d'y recevoir du monde. La dernière pièce était la plus important aux yeux de sa meilleure amie, la bibliothèque. Les elfes de maisons avaient rapporté un certains nombres d'ouvrages ainsi qu'un registre qui regroupait toute la collection dont avait hérité le jeune sorcier.

L'étage ne comportait pas moins de douze chambres attenantes à une salle de bain individuelle. Harry avait choisi une chambre aux murs bleu nuit avec des lignes taupes les parcourant dans des arabesques complexes. Au-dessus de la tête de lit, les lignes se rejoignaient dans une teinte plus sombre représentant un loup hurlant à la lune. Le lit de bois sombres était paré d'une parure de drap bleu avec des étoiles d'argents surplombant une meute de loups.

Hermione, elle avait porté son choix sur une chambre plus griffondorienne passant du rouge au orange, une forêt et des animaux y étaient peints dans une couleur doré. Le lit blanc se découpant parfaitement avec une parure crème avec des arabesques dorées.

Le must du must était la salle d'entrainement au grenier et le laboratoire au sous-sol, le tout barder d'enchantements pour éviter les accidents. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas eu le temps de les utilisés, puisqu'ils venaient tout juste de remettre en état ces deux pièces et s'occuper des enchantements après plus d'une semaine de travail intensif.

Arriver dans la cuisine, le jeune homme sorti les œufs et le fromage pour en faire une omelette onctueuse. Il fit dorer du bacon dans une poêle. Puis en entrepris de faire un véritable chocolat chaud, remuant le lait doucement tout en y incorporant les carrés de chocolat. Le jeune homme s'empressa de retirer le bacon et de le mettre dans une assiette, dans une danse parfaitement millimétrée montrant son habitude. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione avait mis la table et sortis le jus de citrouille qu'ils aimaient tant. S'installant sur le plan central les deux amis décidèrent de leur journée. Ils choisir de faire des courses et de renouveler voir de faire leurs gardes robes vu qu'ils étaient partis avec leurs valises d'école où il y avait plus de bouquins que de vêtements.

Ce fût une journée de shopping qui fût très longue pour tous les deux amis. Le choix des denrées alimentaires fût rapide car la liste faite au préalable, mais la difficulté résidait dans le choix vestimentaire. Aucun des deux n'avait l'habitude et les vendeuses leurs avaient fait essayer une multitude de vêtements. C'est épuiser et les bras chargés qu'ils rentrèrent. Harry avait acheté deux pantalons, cinq t-shirt, une dizaine de sous-vêtements, et deux paires de chaussures (des converses et une paire de sport). Hermione avait plus ou moins pris la même chose mais avait craqué en plus pour une petite robe noire avec des escarpins assortis. Ils avaient aussi profité de leurs sorties pour acheter chacun un ordinateur portable de couleur différente, « un rouge pour le jeune homme et un bleu pour la demoiselle » comme disais le vendeur.

Après un diner rapide, dans un silence reposant ils décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque lire un peu. S'installant dans le coin lecture comprenant des fauteuils en cuirs émeraudes très confortables et deux bureaux en chêne qu'ils s'étaient approprier en y mettant leurs affaires, plus ou moins en ordre pour le brun et parfaitement ordonnée pour la brune, où trônait dorénavant leur nouvelle acquisition. Une demi-heure après Harry interpela son amie :

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête de son livre.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie d'aller à Salem ? lui demanda-t-il hésitant

\- Euh … je ne sais pas, je crains que l'on nous reconnaisse ou bien que quelqu'un découvrir la vérité sur notre identité et que l'on soit forcés de retourner en Angleterre.

\- Alors on s'inscrit au lycée moldu et on pratique la magie par correspondance? lui demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

Rigolant elle lui dit que ça ne la gênais pas mais qu'ils devraient travailler dur pour avoir un niveau scolaire suffisant vu que la plupart des matières n'étaient pas étudier à Poudlard. Sortant des feuilles elle commença à faire des listes de choses à faire.

Sur la première elle écrivit une liste de livres à acheter d'urgence pour rattraper les matières qu'ils n'avaient pas étudiées depuis leur entrée dans le monde magique comme la physique, la chimie, les mathématique, les langues... pour l'école moldu mais aussi pour rattraper le niveau de Salem, qui était bien plus élevé que celui demandé à Poudlard. En effet Salem avait non pas seulement quatre matières optionnelles mais une quinzaine.

Hermione avait été beaucoup affectée par le fait qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas la moitié de ce qui leur était demandé, cette désillusion fut dure. Poudlard la meilleure école n'était rien de plus qu'un mythe et quelques recherches plus tard lui permis de comprendre qu'elle était très mal classée à l'international. Ils leurs faudrait beaucoup de travail pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pour ne serait-ce avoir une moyenne acceptable. Hermione c'était vite aperçu que l'organisation scolaire américaine était complètement différente de celle proposé en Angleterre, ce qui expliquait la différence de niveau.

Aux Etats Unis les enfants étaient acceptés dans des écoles magiques à partir de quatre cinq ans, dès que les premières manifestations de magie accidentelle devenaient fréquentes. Ils y restaient jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans où là ils partaient pour le collège de Salem, et pour ceux qui souhaite poursuivre des études dans un domaine particulier ils intégreront l'académie qui correspond à leur choix professionnel. D'où le fait que les sorciers anglais soient si mal perçu, ils commençaient l'école magique tardivement, avec un nombre de matières limités aux plus basique et une communauté magique réfractaire aux changements et aux innovations moldus.

Sur la deuxième feuille elle inscrivit les documents qu'ils devaient fournir que ce soit pour le lycée de Forks ou pour le collège de Salem. En effet, elle était tombée sur une brochure qui annonçait que l'école de sorcellerie américaine permettait aux étudiants qui le souhaitais du suivre des cours par correspondance. A la condition, qu'ils passent des tests au préalable pour évaluer leur niveau. Ensuite ils devront se rendre au moins une fois par mois à l'école sorcière pour que les professeurs puissent suivre l'évolution de leurs élèves et réadapter le niveau si nécessaire.

Prenant un autre parchemin la jeune fille commença une lettre pour la directrice de Salem, Miss Halliwell, en expliquant qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur le sol américain et souhaitaient participer aux cours par correspondance. Alors qu'elle allait signer Harry l'arrêta.

\- Mione, tu crois qu'il faut signer de notre nom ?

\- Tu as raison, suis-je bête ! mais du coup on met quels noms ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mmmm ! on a qu'à dire que je m'appelle Ashien Black et toi tu seras ma sœur. Lui dit-il un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

\- Ashien ? C'est pas mal. Que dis-tu d'Anastasia pour moi ?

\- Comme la princesse russe ? J'adore ! ça sonne trop bien Anastasia Black !

\- Harry, je ne veux pas gâcher ta joie mais on ne se ressemble pas, la thèse du frère et de la sœur risque de questionner les gens, surtout que nous avons aucun papier prouvant notre filiation. Lui dit-elle lentement, la voix légèrement tremblante, elle aussi rêvait de la famille qu'il venait de lui décrire.

Se grattant la tête Harry réfléchit, il lui semblait avoir lu un moyen pour rendre une filiation entre deux personnes possibles.

 **Flash-Back**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Fork et après une dure journée d'exploration du jardin (qui ne faisait pas moins de 60 hectares), où ils avaient pu admirés des prés entourés de clôtures en bois (qui parfois ne tenaient plus vraiment debout), une petite cabane en bon état au bord d'un plan d'eau où il avaient pique-niquer, une écurie en ruine et ce qui supposait comme étant une serre géante qu'ils pourraient rénovés, ainsi qu'un espace boisé qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'explorer.

Alors qu'Harry allait se coucher il découvrit sur sa table de chevet, un petit coffret en bois clair avec une attache en fer forgé noir et la gravure d'une rose sur le dessus. Intrigué il ouvrit la boite tout en se demandant d'où elle venait, puisqu'elle n'était pas là le matin même.

Avec délicatesse il déversa sur son lit le contenu, une lettre cachetée, un cahier et quelques bricoles se retrouvèrent étalés sur la parure de drap. Rapidement il remit les objets à leurs places avant de prendre la lettre et le cahier, il les regarda longuement avant de se décider de rompre le sceau des armoiries Potter de la lettre.

 _Mon chéri,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que nous sommes mort ton père et moi. Sache que nous t'avons toujours aimé de tout notre cœur_

 _Je te pris de nous pardonner les erreurs que nous avons pu commettre avec ton père. Nous avons fait confiance à certaines personnes qui ne le méritait pas. Je ne sais pas à quel âge cette lettre te parviendra mais mon cœur je t'en prie méfie-toi d'Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard, ce dernier utilise nos vies comme un sorcier sacrifie des pièces d'échecs. J'ai eu la preuve qu'il ne jouait pas franc jeu avec nous en entendant une discussion que je n'aurais pas dû, ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre m'a fait frissonné d'horreur._

 _Tout d'abord sache qu'il nous a demandé de quitter le manoir ancestral de la famille Potter pour la maison de Godric Hollow dont il avait lui-même mis les enchantements et protections nécessaires à notre « sécurité », qui je cite « empêcherait même Lord Voldemort de détruire la barrière de protection ». J'ai essayé de raisonner ton père mais il n'a pas voulu voir que le directeur n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il le prétendait._

 _En effet lorsque nous avons emménagés dans cette maison, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'elle avait de particulier par rapport au manoir ancestral (dont la protection était largement vantée dans le monde sorcier pour son efficacité), je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier, seule les protections les plus basiques avaient été posées. Ce qui nous protégera c'est plus le faite que seulement trois personnes sont au courant de notre nouveau domicile. Ton parrain Sirius après moultes batailles avec le vieux fou, Peter notre gardien du secret et Dumbledore qui est à l'origine de l'enchantement._

 _Je viens juste de réussir à convaincre James que cet endroit n'était pas sûr pour nous, quelque chose me dit que les conséquences seraient funestes si l'on reste plus longtemps ici._

 _Sache que lors de ton 16_ _ème_ _anniversaire tu toucheras ton héritage magique. Je te prie de bien vouloir te rendre à Gringott voir les gobelins ils te montreront certaines choses et certains_ _secrets qui ne doivent en aucun cas être divulgués_ _en dehors des gens en qui tu as parfaitement confiance. Pour cela demande leurs un serment magique, qui les aidera à garder tes secrets quelques soit les conditions. Je sais que cela peut te paraître extrême mais il faut que tu comprennes que seul Sirius et Remus m'ont fait ce serment ce que Peter à toujours refuser. Il faut absolument que tu le fasses que ce soit pour ta protection mais aussi pour celle de tes amis._

 _Je suis vraiment désolé que cette lettre soit aussi pessimiste mais avec un peu de chance, cette dernière ne te parviendra jamais._

 _Lily Potter, ta mère qui t'aime plus que tous au monde._

Les larmes aux yeux, il replia doucement la lettre avant de la remettre dans l'enveloppe. Soupirant il attrapa le cahier et le feuilleta rapidement observant à travers ces larmes l'écriture si appliquer de sa mère, les différents enchantements et rituels qu'elle avait créés d'après ce que disait la page de garde.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Ça y est ! il se souvenait ! Il se leva et parti en courant dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard il revient, tenant une fiole, une coupe en argent dans ces mains et un cahier. Les posant avec précaution il lui dit qu'il existait un moyen de devenir frère et sœur de sang. Il lui montra le cahier écrit par sa mère, ouvrant ce dernier à la page du rituel, il lui expliqua qu'il faudrait d'abord définir qui serait leurs parents. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent que Lily Potter et Sirius Black serait les principaux gènes, ce qui leur permettrait d'être des Blacks légitimes.

Sortant deux mèches de deux enveloppes portant le nom des leurs futurs parents, Harry les mit dans la fiole, qui d'une couleur transparente passa à une couleur rouge avec des iris verts et doré. Attrapant un petit couteau en argent il s'entailla le doigt au-dessus de la coupe.

Indécise Hermione regarda l'ustensile et demanda d'une voix inquiète si ce n'était pas dangereux. Il la rassura en lui montrant en bas de page une note disant que la potion était parfaitement opérationnelle.

D'une voix craintive et anxieuse il lui rappela que ce serait définitif quand il la vit prendre le couteau d'un air déterminé. Elle versa quelques gouttes de son sang dans la coupe avec un sourire ce qui rendit le jeune sorcier heureux.

Ajoutant par-dessus le contenue de la fiole dans la coupe tout en prononçant la formule : « Hodie oblitus cruore election. Ea falilia ortum fit cor sanguines » une lumière argentée jailli de la coupe les aveuglant pendant quelques secondes, lorsque la lumière fût dissipée ils purent voir que le contenu de la coupe avait disparu.

Se regardant plein d'espoir ils s'aperçus que rien n'avait changés, pas le moindre petit détail n'avait été modifier, rien qui puisse prouver que le rituel avait fonctionner.

\- La potion a surement échoué, fit Harry déçu

\- Surement mais ça ne change rien tu sais, tu es et tu seras toujours mon petit frère de cœur, lui fit elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans le but de le réconforter.

Malgré cette déception ils décidèrent quand même de s'inventer la vie qu'ils avaient prévu, et si quelqu'un se posait des questions ils pourraient toujours dire qu'ils étaient adoptés. Deux heures plus tard fut nécessaire pour qu'ils soit satisfait du résultat.

L'histoire officielle serait que la jeune Licia Evans (la petite sœur de Lili Evans) avait eu une relation d'une nuit avec Sirius Black dont elle était tombée enceinte. Malgré ces recherches elle n'avait pas réussi à le trouver. Elle avait fait sans, mère célibataire elle avait enchainé les petits boulots pour payer les factures sans en voir le bout. Puis un jour elle avait rencontré celui qui deviendra par la suite son mari alors qu'elle sortait du boulot. Ils avaient alors sept ans. Au début tout se passait bien mais ça a fini par changer. Leur mère avait de nombreux bleus et coupures lorsqu'ils revenaient de l'école, sois disant parce qu'elle était maladroite. A onze ans, ils étaient partis dans une école privé en Ecosse, loin de leur mère et de ce beau père violent.

Peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire, ils avaient appris le décès de leur mère et la fuite de son mari. Ils avaient été séparés dans deux familles peu aimantes. Puis ils avaient découvert que leur père biologique, Sirius Black, était en vie et emprisonné sans procès pour un crime qu'il n'avait surement pas commis. Alors qu'ils essayaient de le faire libérer, leur père avait réussi à s'échapper, puis avait trouvé la mort. Les laissant tout seul ils avaient alors choisi de quitter leur terre natale pour Fork car leur père leurs avaient légué une maison.

Le lendemain matin quel ne fût pas la surprise d'Hermione lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner préparé par Harry comme tous les matins. Durant la nuit, ce dernier avait grandi d'au moins vingt centimètres, les cheveux lisses d'un noir tirant sur le bleu loin de sa tignasse ébouriffée qu'il abordait habituellement. Son cri fit retourner le jeune homme qui sursauta, le visage de ce dernier s'était affiné, les yeux légèrement en amande d'un vert émeraude piqueté de tache bleu donnant un rendu étrange et fascinant. Qu'il était beau ! fut la première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit.

Lorsqu'Harry se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, il sursauta. La jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait connu. Plus grande de quelques centimètres, plus fine, des formes là où il le fallait. Des cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleu cascadait jusqu'à mi dos, des cheveux lisses et non plus broussailleux comme avait Hermione la veille. Des yeux verts tacheté de bleu légèrement en amande, un visage plus harmonieux et des dents parfaitement alignés.

La soulevant en riant il lui annonçât être fière d'être son frère mais qu'il allait devoir surveiller les garçons. Rougissant de sa remarque, elle le frappa derrière la tête. Hermione Granger et Harry Potter avaient définitivement disparut laissant place aux jumeaux Anastasia et Ashien Black.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous, je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard (honte à moi...), mais j'ai été pas mal occuper ces derniers temps. De plus cette année est ma dernière année de mon double cursus donc je sais pas trop si j'aurais beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Dans tout les cas j'ai pour l'instant quelques chapitres d'avance :)

Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer une review, malgré le manque de réponse de ma part je les ai toutes lues.

Merci à ma Bêta de me corriger, cependant s'il reste des fautes n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part :)

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 **Chapitre 3**

Installer à Forks depuis deux semaines, Anastasia et Ashien décidèrent de visiter un peu la ville. Attrapant des blousons à capuches, car ici nul n'était à l'abri d'une averse. Ce n'est pas pour rien si Forks est considérer comme l'une des villes les plus humides des États-Unis. Ils eurent vite fait le tour du centre-ville composé : d'un hôpital, une marie accolée au commissariat, un bar restaurant, une boulangerie et une boutique de sport. Ils allèrent au lycée, qui était excentré par rapport au reste de la ville, pour y déposé leurs dossiers d'inscription (ce qui leurs faisaient économisé un timbre). Ils avaient pu ainsi rencontrer le directeur qui en profita pour leur faire une visite de l'établissement. Le midi, ils s'arrêtèrent au restaurant pour manger puis se posèrent sur la célèbre plage de la push.

Assis sur les rochers, les jumeaux Black regardaient la mer rouler sur la plage à intervalle régulier. Jamais Ashien n'avait vu la mer avant ce jour-là, il se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le sable, il se mit à somnoler, un pressentiment le sorti de sa contemplation. Se retournant Ashien aperçu en un loup géant gris et blanc à l'orée de la forêt, il attrapa discrètement sa baguette en cas de problème, et attendit. Mais l'animal l'observa sans bouger pendant un temps qui lui parut très long et sans qu'il ne se l'explique son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Tout d'un coup il se sentit oppresser, un sentiment d'urgence lui compressa la poitrine.

Soudain la main de sa sœur se posant sur son bras, le fit sursauter. Surprit, il se retourna vers elle et avant d'avoir pu émettre un seul mot il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient debout à au moins une dizaine de mètre de là où ils s'étaient installés.

Inquiète Anastasia lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il lui répondit que oui, mais qu'il était fatigué et qu'il fera mieux de rentrer. Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la route, Ashien en profita pour jeter un coup d''œil discret à la lisière de la forêt, le loup se détourna et s'enfonça dans les bois sans accorder plus d'attention aux deux humains.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux Black rencontrèrent le shérif Swan qui les emmena à la réserve Quilleute, le village d'indien, quand ils lui annoncèrent ne pas avoir encore eu l'occasion de s'y rendre. Comportant une trentaine d'habitation en bois, une chapelle et un grand bâtiment qui accueillait les banquets, les réunions importantes mais qui servait aussi d'école primaire pour les enfants de la réserve. Ce fut un homme en fauteuil roulant qui accueilli le shérif Swan en lui demanda ce qu'un vieux fou comme lui venait faire dans ce coin de la ville. Rigolant ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Billy, je te présente les nouveaux arrivants à Forks, voici Anastasia et Ashien Black, bon je vous laisse faire connaissance moi je vais voir Sue.

Le shérif les laissa. Se fût Billy qui entama la conversation.

\- Des Black vraiment ! s'exclama-t-il. De quelle branche venez-vous ?

\- Sirius Black. Lui répondit simplement la jeune fille

\- Vraiment ! c'est étonnant ça, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. S'étonna Billy

\- Parce que vous connaissiez Sirius ? lui demanda un Harry suspicieux

\- Bien sûr Sirius est un cousin, mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait eu des enfants. Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous veniez à Fork, surtout sans mon cousin d'après ce qu'on m'a dit !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et entamèrent une conversation télépathique pour décider qui expliquerai que Sirius Black était mort. Ils s'étaient aperçut de cette capacité lorsqu'Anastasia s'était retrouver en difficulté lors d'une balade.

 **Flash-Back**

Ashien avait décider de travailler ces bases de potions alors pour le laisser se concentrer Anastasia avait décider d'aller se promener sur le domaine, après tout elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'au s'étendant le « jardin ». Elle décida de commencer son parcours vers la portion de forêt qu'ils leurs appartenaient, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait y trouver des plantes utiles pour les potions. Elle avait prévu de faire des potions d'énergies et d'aiguise-méninge pour pouvoir apprendre rapidement et rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient. Pour cela il lui faudrait un certain nombre d'ingrédients dont certains avec un peu de chance se trouverait sur le domaine, évitant ainsi des dépenses inutiles.

Respirant l'air chargé d'humus suite à la dernière pluie, elle commença à fouiller dans les buissons pour trouver des scarabées noirs, des baies de houx, de la fougère, des fleurs de bleuet et des champignons nommés pieds de lutin. En quelques heures, les ingrédients furent rangés dans son sac extensible. Alors elle prit le chemin du retour cependant une branche se cassa. Elle se retourna et s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans les bois, comme si tout s'était tu. Elle se mit à réfléchir aux raisons qui pousserait la nature au silence le plus complet.

Un prédateur devait être dans les parages, elle avait le choix entre l'ours, le loup ou le cougar et franchement elle n'avait pas envie de faire une rencontre avec aucun d'entre eux. Doucement elle se mit à reculer tout en mettant la main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette, tout en priant d'avoir le temps de jeter un sort avant d'être mangée. Un pas après l'autre elle se rapprochât de la lisière, quand soudain son pied appuya sur des brindilles qui crissèrent sous ces pieds provoquant un cri de terreur de sa part. Elle baissa les yeux avant de rire de sa propre bêtise, elle avait eu peur des bruits qu'elle faisait en marchant.

Son rire se coinça brusquement dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour partir, son regard croisa celui d'un être dont les yeux oscillant entre le rouge carmin et le noir. Un vampire fut sa première pensée, la deuxième fut de courir. Elle détala comme un lapin (après tout c'est surement à quoi devait la comparer le vampire), le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sans qu'elle sache comment, elle arriva devant l'écurie dont elle ouvrit la porte qui s'écrasa sur le mur avant de tomber en miette. Elle se retourna la baguette au poing prête à jeter tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait tout en sachant qu'ils auraient bien peu d'impact sur un buveur de sang, tout en tenant le ventre avec son autre main pour essayer de diminuer le point de côte qui l'assaillait (si jamais, elle s'en sortait, jurer elle se mettrait au sport !).

Et comme notre jeune sorcière adorée avait toujours été d'une grande chance, elle se prit les pieds dans un objet qui trainait sur le sol, elle battit des bras quelques instants avant de tomber en arrière tout en essayant de se rattraper à ce qu'elle trouvait, soit à un poteau en bois qui entraina à sa suite tout le bâtiment qui s'effondra sans autre mesure sur la jeune anglaise.

La respiration courte elle essaya de se calmer pour respirer, en effet en tombant son souffle s'était coupé et la poussière volante n'aidant pas, elle se collait dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Et pour rajouter à son angoisse, les yeux du vampire se mirent à luirent à travers les particules de poussières. Elle essaya de se dégager avec des mouvements saccader, elle repoussa des planches dans le but de saisir sa baguette, son corps fut pris d'un tremblement alors que l'être vampirique avançait. Dans un ultime espoir elle se mit à hurler le nom de son frère avant de perdre connaissance.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Ashien travaillait avec le livre de potions pour débutant, qui reprenait toutes les bases de découpes, de pliages ainsi que des notions diverses et varier avec toutes les explications nécessaires pour réussir parfaitement ces potions. Il comprit ainsi pourquoi il n'arrivait pas les trois quarts de celles qu'il entreprenait, en effet le travail en amont était tout aussi important que la façon dont était incorporer les ingrédients, que le nombre de tour fait ou du sens de ces derniers ou encore que de l'intensité des flammes. Pour être sûr de s'en souvenir il décida de se faire des fiches qui résumerait tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, soit beaucoup plus qu'en cinq ans.

Satisfait il reposa son crayon plume, il avait fini toutes ces fiches. Soupirant d'aise il décida de préparer le repas en attendant qu'Anastasia revienne de sa promenade. Il décida de préparé des tomates, concombres et fromage avec une sauce vinaigrette et en dessert fit des coulants au chocolat (qu'il aurait plus qu'à enfourner deux minutes avant de le consommer) avec en accompagnement un coulis de fraises ainsi que quelques fraises en morceaux sur un lit de chantilly.

Regardant l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'Anastasia était partie depuis trop longtemps, elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là pour vingt heures au plus tard et on s'approchait plus des vingt et une heure que des vingt heures. Attrapant son manteau, il sortit avant de s'arrêter en entendant un bruit étrange. Soudain il ressentit une gêne à la poitrine avant d'entendre un hurlement dans sa tête. Dans un comportement griffondérien il s'élança vers la vieille écurie qu'il avait vu quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'il arriva, il se mit à tousser à cause de la poussière environnante qui n'était pas encore entièrement retomber au sol, d'un wingardium leviosa il dégagea sa sœur. Alors qu'il la portait un mouvement attira son regard, une ombre humaine disparu dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Depuis ils avaient continué de travailler ce don, ils s'étaient aperçu qu'ils pouvaient communiquer, transmettre des émotions et s'envoyer des images mentales.

Billy les conduisit dans une maison un peu éloignée avec une rampe d'accès, ce qui confirma la thèse que la maison appartenait à l'homme qu'ils suivaient. S'installant autour de la table dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé ou de café entre les mains. Billy leur demanda où était leur père, d'un petite voix Ashien lui annonça le décès de ce dernier. Demandant des précisions Ashien commença alors à expliquer l'histoire inventée, ainsi que la mort de son cousin.

Son discours dura une bonne heure sans une fois parler du fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que Sirius Black est mort ? fût la première question que posa le Quilleute

\- Euh, je suppose que oui, il a disparu mais on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, mais on nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu survivre à sa chute, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Mais vous savez la magie permet de faire plein de chose. Déclara simplement Billy

\- Vous connaissez le monde de la magie ? Vous êtes un sorcier ? s'exclama la jeune fille

\- Hahaha, je ne suis pas un sorcier, mais je connais le monde magique d'ailleurs je sais que vous en êtes. Mon peuple a toujours gardé et transmis les légendes et puis je suis un Black, éloigné certes de la branche principale, mais un Black quand même. Je connais bien Sirius. Si vous voulez bien m'excuse, j'ai un appel à passer. Sortant un téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste, il le porta à son oreille après avoir composé un numéro de téléphone. « Jacob ? c'est moi, est-ce que vous pouvez rentrer à la maison ? Non aucun problème. Dis-lui que je veux lui parler. Très bien ! Pas de problème. Mmmm. OK. Fait attention à toi ! »

L'homme raccrocha soucieux.

\- Jeunes gens, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, nous faisons partis de la même famille donc si vous avez le moindre problème, appeler moi et passez quand vous voulez, vous êtes ici chez vous.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient congédiés, les jumeaux Black partirent après avoir noté le numéro et avoir promis qu'ils viendraient diner prochainement pour faire la rencontre de leur cousin éloigné Jacob.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Le lendemain le réveil fût dur pour les jumeaux puisqu'ils avaient mis au point leur emploi du temps. Toutefois un souci était apparu, pour rattraper leur retard scolaire magique ou moldu ils leurs faudrait plus de temps que les vacances scolaires. Frustrés ils décidèrent de faire au mieux, en attendant ils allaient confectionner quelques potions qui les aideront à tenir le rythme que la jeune femme venait d'imposer.

Ce fut inquiet qu'Ashien commença son premier cours de potion, il espérait réussir sa potion « nuits courtes », ce qui lui permettrait de dormir quelques heures sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Ce n'était pas en soi une potion très compliquée à faire, seulement il était important de bien suivre les consignes puisqu'il fallait mettre des ingrédients à un moment donner et que la moindre erreur transformera en un filtre de sommeil. Son inquiétude venait aussi du fait qu'il avait échoué dans la conception lorsqu'il avait dû la faire en cours. Toutefois il n'eut aucun problème, les révisions qu'il avait faites portait ces fruits, il pliât, découpa, mixa ses ingrédients comme demander après une lecture attentive de la préparation.

Il s'aperçu que sans la présence du professeur Snape, le maitre des potions de Poudlard, il était bien plus détendu et lorsque les moments critiques arrivèrent il calqua ces gestes sur ceux de sa sœur qui c'était installer en face de lui. Toutefois il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aide, sa potion prit la bonne couleur et texture montrant sa réussite.

Ensuite ils enchaînèrent sur des potions d'aiguise-méninges pour retenir plus facilement les connaissances acquises où il eut quelques difficultés, surmonté assez facilement grâce aux conseils de sa sœur. Après une matinée de potions brassées, Ashien partit préparer le repas satisfait de lui-même car il avait réussi toutes ces potions. Mais ce qui le rendait le plus heureux était le sentiment de fierté qu'il avait perçu d'Anastasia, grâce au lien.

Hedwige apporta pour le dessert une réponse positive de la part de la directrice de Salem, avec pour condition de se présenter à l'école, deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire pour que leur niveau soit évalué. L'après-midi fut consacré aux cours sur la biologie et les mathématiques. Ce fut avec surprise qu'Ashien découvris qu'il trouvait ces matières passionnantes. Alors qu'il résolvait une équation, un bruit sourd lui fit lever la tête. Inquiet il envoya un message à sa sœur, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle lui transmit une image d'elle en train de cuisiner et à part le bacon qui semblait cramé rien de menaçant semblant être présent. Le bruit sourd repris, à ce moment-là il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une partie du parc et du portail. D'ailleurs plusieurs formes semblaient y être attroupées, l'une d'elle donna un coup sur le portail, déclenchant le bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu plus tôt.

Ni une ni deux il s'élança à travers les pièces, dérapa dans le hall, batailla un instant avec la porte tout en criant à Anastasia qu'il y avait du monde au portail. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il put apercevoir cinq personnes dont deux à terre qui semblait blesser. La seule fille du groupe tapait toujours sur le portail tout en observait ces compagnons maculés de sang. Sous le choc Ashien s'arrêta.

*C'est quoi se bordel ! Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici, ils vont nous faire repérer ! Ils n'ont pas l'air de m'avoir vu, je me jette un sort de désillusion et je rentre. Bordel pas possible, s'ils restent là on va se poser des questions…*

Son débat intérieur fut brusquement interrompu par l'intervention de la jeune fille.

\- Ashien, je t'en prie aide nous.

Surpris il acquiesça, ordonna l'ouverture du portail, suivit d'un sort de lévitation sur l'une des personnes à terre et couru jusqu'à la maison, suivi par le reste du groupe tout en avertissant sa sœur de l'identité de leur visiteur. Prudemment les deux blessés graves furent installés sur les canapés du salon.

Anastasia qui avait reçu le message de son frère avait juste eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant de voir le groupe entrer en trombe dans le salon. Le temps qu'elle arrive, Ashien avait conjuré deux bassines d'eau et avec la jeune fille avaient entrepris de nettoyer les deux blessés du canapé tandis que les deux autres tombaient de fatigue dans les fauteuils. Elle prit un instant pour observer leurs visiteurs.

Dans les fauteuils ne se tenaient ni plus ni moins Neville Londubat, Gryffondor de leur année, qui arborait une vilaine coupure sur son front, qui maculait son visage de sang. A côté se tenait le second de Serpentard, Blaise Zabini la robe déchiré, pleine de sang et de boue, le visage plein de suie. Le professeur Snape et son filleul étaient tous les deux inconscients et semble-t-il en très mauvais état. Le prince des Serpentard avaient de nombreuses coupures et quelques brulures un peu partout sur le corps, sa robe ne tenait plus qu'un un fil. D'un accio elle appela sa trousse de secours, sortit des potions pour le soigner avant de les donner à la jeune femme, qu'elle reconnut comme Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle du même âge que la plus jeune des Weasley, et qui semblait être la seule indemne.

Elle se tourna alors vers son ancien professeur de potion. Des cinq il était le plus mal en point. Pas une seule parcelle de son corps ne semblait avoir été épargnée, ses membres semblaient pris de soubresaut, signe qu'il avait été soumis au Doloris, le sortilège de torture. Ashien avait entrepris de découper le peu de tissus restant le laissant en caleçon. Tout le côté gauche du torse ainsi que le bras gauche était couvert de brulures où se mélanger des plaies plus ou moins profondes. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son frère, qui d'un message télépathique lui fit savoir son inquiétude. En effet les plaies étaient trop profondes pour permettre de les nettoyer. Elle prit alors les choses en main.

*As, change l'eau, convoque des serviettes propres et ramène-moi la trousse pour les grands blessés qui se trouve dans ma table de chevet. *

Tout en lui donnant ces instructions elle lança un sort de diagnostic de niveau 1, dévoilant une longue liste de plaies, de brulures, d'os cassés, de ligaments déchirés… Voyant la liste un frison désagréable la traversa, mais qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? Elle se retourna et fit avaler au professeur plusieurs potions. Une bleu-vert pour calmer les tremblements musculaires et une pour la douleur. Ensuite elle entreprit de désinfecter et de refermer les plaies qui saignaient le plus avec un sortilège de soin. A ce moment-là son frère réapparut avec la fameuse trousse, puis il se recula sans savoir quoi faire.

*Ashien, Neville est blesser, nettoie le sang et ensuite applique ce baume sur la blessure puis donne-lui une potion antidouleur ! *

Complètement paniqué il demanda : *la potion antidouleur ? Mais c'est laquelle ? *

*La rose*

Elle reprit son travail, attrapant un gant elle nettoya sommairement pour voir un peu mieux et soigna le reste des coupures. Alors qu'elle allait donner une potion pour les membres cassés elle s'aperçut que la brûlure commençait à cloquer et à prendre une couleur inquiétant hésitant entre le brun, rouge avec des traces de verts foncés.

*Un sort de magie noir. Elle commença à paniquer, mais je ne sais pas traiter ça, il va mourir…*

* Anastasia, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le soigner c'est toi, alors respire ! * Hurla en réponse son frère.

Elle ferma les yeux, bon de qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je sais ? Sort de magie noire. Ok. Un baume anti-brulure ? Non ça ne fonctionnera pas, ça risque d'empirer la situation ! Un sort de cicatrisation ? Ça peut marcher… Euh… non y a un risque que ça crée des cloques toxiques… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… Oh merde, son teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si ça continu il va devenir aussi transparent que Binns, il me faudrait plus de temps. Mais oui c'est ça le sort de stase.

Jetant le sort d'une voix incertaine, elle soupira lorsque de sa baguette sortie une sorte de membrane dorée qui entoura le professeur.

Elle se retourna, Draco dormait toujours installer sur le canapé, Luna s'était assise à ces pieds avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et un cookie à la main. Levant la tête, elle sourit à Anastasia et lui dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Neville et Blaise discutaient à voix basse, serrant une tasse de chocolat fumante entre leurs mains tremblantes. Son frère vient lui poser une main sur son épaule.

*J'ai mis de la potion calmante dans le chocolat*

Malgré que ce soit par leur lien télépathique, elle se rendit compte de l'incertitude de son frère. Il avait peur d'avoir mal fait mais le pire de tout, il se sentait inutile. Alors elle le rassura d'un sourire et dis :

*Tu as bien fait, la potion calmante ne provoque aucune interférence avec les autres potions. En plus les cookies est une superbe idée, ça va leur redonner des forces, d'ailleurs je vais en prendre un*

Ce qu'elle fit.

\- Comment va le professeur Snape ? demanda Blaise.

\- Pour l'instant il est stable. Je vais lui jeter un sort de chauffage et rallumer la cheminée pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Mais je vais avoir besoin de savoir quel sort c'est pour avoir une chance de le sauver. Répondit Anastasia

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée, je crois qu'il a pris un sort perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais regarder ce que j'ai dans mes grimoires de soins. Si vous avez faim on peut vous préparer quelques choses, sinon on va vous montrer vos chambres.

\- Je crois qu'une douche ne serais-pas de refus, avant de prendre un repas, si cela vous convient, bien sûr. Dit Neville.

Acquiesçant, Anastasia lança un sort de chauffage sur le professeur endormi, alluma la cheminée puis entraîna Luna, Blaise et Neville à l'étage pour qu'ils puissent choisir leur chambre. Tandis qu'Ashien préparait le dîner, perdu dans ces pensées.

Qu'avez vous penser de se chapitre?

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Petite question, le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit et est en cours de correction, préférez-vous que je le mette en ligne dès la correction ou j'attends encore un peu d'avoir plusieurs chapitres corriger pour essayer de publier à date fixe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

 **Je rappelle que tout les personnages de HP et de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage de la jeune Anastasia Black, qui papillonna un instant des yeux avant de se redresser avec une grimace de douleur. Elle s'était endormie sur les livres qu'elle consultait dans l'optique de soigner le professeur Snape. Si ça continuait comme cela elle devra faire appel à un médicomage malgré le refus de leurs invités. Soupirant, elle s'étira en repensant à la semaine qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de ces anciens camarades de classes.

Son frère avait passé son temps dans la cuisine dès que le petit groupe était monté se doucher. Il avait préparé un super repas perdu dans ses pensées et les nombreuses tentatives qu'elle avait entrepris, ne l'y avaient pas délogé.

Elle se souvient de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait eu. Savaient-ils, qui ils s' étaient ? C'est la jeune Serdaigle qui lui avait apporté une partie de la réponse. Alors qu'elle indiquait au prince des Serpentards où se trouvait le reste de son groupe, la jeune Serdaigle était apparue. Elles s'étaient isolées et Luna avait alors expliqué brièvement l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi et que seule la présence du maitre des potions expliquait le fait qu'ils soient toujours en vie. Elle lui avait aussi annoncé qu'elle avait créé un portoloin avec une destination qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Elle avait ensuite conclu par un « je sais qui vous êtes Anastasia, mais votre secret sera bien gardé » suivi d'un clin d'œil.

Après un Tempus qui lui annonça qu'il était sept heures du matin, elle rangea mécaniquement les livres et papiers qui trainaient sur la table, qui lui avait servi de lit, tout en cherchant l'esprit de son frère à travers le lien. Comme à son habitude, il se trouvait dans la cuisine. Tout en soupirant, elle s'étira dans l'idée de détendre ces muscles car aujourd'hui encore elle allait devoir consulter un certains nombres de livres et parchemins qu'abritai la bibliothèque. Malgré son adoration pour la lecture, elle commençait à en avoir marre de ne trouver aucune information. Elle allait le sauver, parole de Black.

Un rire la fit se retourner, appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte, Draco Malfoy la regardait amusé. Il s'approchât tout en disant « Je te l'avais bien dit que tu finirais par t'endormir ici ! ». Puis il l'entraina vers la cuisine, et la jeune fille mis ce temps à profit pour l'observer.

Le jeune homme s'était habillé avec les vêtements prêtés par Ashien, soit rien de sorcier puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller à la Vallée de Nappa (l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse britannique) à San Francisco. La grande ville sorcière la plus proche de Forks. Il portait un jeans noir avec des converses blanche et rouge ainsi qu'une chemise gris clair. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel moldu, le prince des Serpentards semblait bien loin, son visage était détendu, un léger sourire sur son visage et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Loin du rôle de fils à papa, que Draco Malfoy se donnait à l'école, Anastasia avait découvert un jeune homme attendrissant, drôle et humain. Toutefois, elle avait bien compris, que comme tout le monde il portait un certain nombres de blessures, qui pour quelques-unes, mettront du temps à cicatriser.

Sans le vouloir, la jeune fille repensa à leurs arrivées.

 **FLASH BACK**

Alors que leurs « invités » montaient se laver et se changer, Anastasia partie dans la cuisine se laver les mains qui étaient pleines de sang, son frère la rejoignit en silence puis commença à préparer le repas. Il décida de ne pas changer le menu qu'il avait prévu à la base, même si du coup il augmenta les quantités. En entrée, il fit donc une salade de tomates, de haricots rouges agrémentés de chèvres chauds et de noix. Pendant ce temps, dans le four cuisait un magret de canard au miel, qu'il accompagnerait de pommes de terre et de carottes sautés. En dessert était prévu de la glace à la vanille avec des éclats de noix de pécan et un crumble fraise/pistache. Cela l'occupa une bonne heure sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur qui avait tenté plusieurs fois de le sortir de ces pensées, en vain.

Elle mit la table, puis allât voir dans le salon voir comment se portaient les blessés restant. Le blond était assis sur le canapé, son visage habituellement hautain reflétait un brin de peur, d'inquiétude mais aussi du soulagement. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas la remarquer elle signala sa présence d'un raclement de gorge qui le fit sursauter.

\- - Qui êtes-vous ? Ou sont mes amis ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? On est où ?... S'exclamât-il inquiet tout en observant la pièce

\- - Doucement, lui répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur la table basse en face de lui, vous avez été blessés et vous vous êtes retrouvés, vous et vos amis, devant chez moi alors je vous ai soigné. Vos amis vont bien, actuellement ils sont à l'étage en train de se changer. Cependant l'adulte qui vous accompagnait…

\- - Le professeur Snape ? Que lui ai-t-il arriver ?

\- - Apparemment il aurait pris un sort perdu, j'ai réussi à stabiliser son état pour l'instant, mais il reste dans un état critique. Il est sous un sort de stase, le temps que je contacte un médicomage…

\- - Non ! S'il vous plait ! On fera… je ferai n'importe quoi ! Mais par pitié ne dite à personne que nous sommes là ! Ils nous tueront, pitié ! Il a déjà tué ma… Un sanglot le secoua, honteux, il baissa les yeux.

\- - Ok, pas de problème, je ne dirais rien à personne, je vais chercher dans la bibliothèque si je ne trouve pas de quoi sauver la vie de votre professeur. Voulez-vous que je vous conduise à vos amis ?

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'étage quand elle sentit une main sur son bras.

\- - Draco Malfoy

Devant les sourcils levés de la jeune femme il compléta :

\- - Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, pourriez-vous me dire que sont nos sauveurs ?

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. En effet le blond, se tenait le plus droit possible, d'une manière tout à fait aristocratique mais son visage portait encore les traces de ces larmes, les yeux rougis et les cheveux complètement échevelés.

\- - Je suis Anastasia Black, lui annonçât- elle tout en serrant la main tendue, et mon jumeau se nomme Ashien.

\- - Black ? Mais alors nous sommes cousins ! Ma mère est… enfin était une Black.

\- - Oh je suis tellement désolé.

Il acquiesça et suivi la jeune fille à l'étage où elle lui donna l'une des chambres restantes tout en lui expliquant l'étendu des blessures que présentait le professeur Snape.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé pour qu'ils arrivent dans cet état. Dans une sorte d'accord informel, personne n'avait posé de questions, la priorité pour l'instant était de trouver une solution pour le professeur de potion.

Elle avait cependant compris quelques petites choses à travers ce que chaque membre du groupe hétéroclite avait pu laisser échapper. Ainsi, Luna était celle qui avait créé le portoloin et qui par état de fait, les avaient conduits ici. D'ailleurs, la blonde avait glissé à Anastasia qu'elle savait qui ils étaient, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à trouver refuge chez les nouveaux Blacks.

D'un côté, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé, les raisons qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tous ensemble. Cela la frustrait de ne pas connaitre toute l'histoire, cependant elle avait aussi peur de découvrir la vérité. Alors elle laissa ce statut-quo en place le temps de la guérison du maitre des potions et après peut être demandera-t-elle des explications.

Le bruit des conversations l'a sorti de ses pensées. Il semblerait qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Ashien, le visage fermé, était en train de déposer un plat de cookies au milieu de la table. Luna se trouvait à côté d'un Neville, pas complètement réveillé qui fixait son café d'un œil vide. En face d'eux, un Blaise surexcité qui discutait avec la blonde d'une créature au nom imprononçable. S'installant en silence à côté de la Serdaigle, Anastasia inquiète, observa discrètement son frère.

Depuis l'arrivée de leurs invités, Ashien était perdu dans ces pensées, semblait sombre. Il refusait même d'ouvrir le lien télépathique, surement pour ne pas partager ces émotions. Il se levait avant tout le monde pour préparer un petit déjeuner, bien garni, voir trop garni (des dizaines de toast trônaient dans une assiette, une pile de cookies aux pépites de chocolats noirs et blanc et aux noix de pécans s'entassait sur trois assiettes, il y avait aussi un plat de pancakes, sans compter les œufs brouillés et le bacon ainsi les différentes boissons). Ensuite, il disparaissait pour ne réapparaitre que pour la préparation des repas. Elle savait qu'il avait été plusieurs fois faire des courses à Seattle. Pour racheter des aliments ainsi quelques vêtements. Il en avait aussi profité pour acquérir des matériaux qui avait servi pour construire une serre, en collaboration avec Neville, qui se passionnait autant des plantes sorcières que moldus.

Luna la ramena à l'instant présent.

\- - Ana ?

\- - Heu oui ? pardon j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- - On avait vu, lui répondit la blonde en riant, on parlait du planning que nous allions mettre en place pour les prochains jours.

\- - Je vais continuer mes recherches pour soigner le professeur Snape, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- - On n'en doute pas Anastasia, je vais t'aider dans tes recherches, dit Draco, après tout c'est mon parrain et je lui dois la vie.

\- - Nous, dit Ashien en montrant Blaise, Luna, Neville du doigt, on va aller à Seattle aujourd'hui, pour faire quelques achats et demain, on ira tous ensemble à San Francisco à la Vallée de Nappa pour faire un stock d'ingrédients et acheter quelques fournitures pour Salem.

\- - Si vous voulez bien de nous, on souhaiterait rester avec vous à Forks, jusqu'à la fin des vacances si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Blaise en changeant complètement de sujet.

\- - Pour moi, pas de soucis, je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis tout à l'heure, restez aussi longtemps que vous voulez, fit Ashien.

\- - Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, mais avant il va falloir sauver votre professeur et ensuite, peut- être aviser en fonction de ce qu'il voudra faire, prononça la jeune Black.

Un fois tout le monde prêt et le taxi arrivé le petit groupe parti en direction de Seattle tandis que Draco et Anastasia montaient rechercher une solution pour le maitre des potions.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que les quatre adolescents allèrent faire les boutiques. Au début ils achetèrent les denrées alimentaires et tout fût envoyer directement dans la cuisine grâce à un sortilège de Luna, qu'Ashien avait lancé car étant le seul à avoir une baguette qui n'avait plus la trace.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers les boutiques de vêtements. Si Neville et Ashien n'étaient pas habitués à faire les boutiques se n'était pas le cas de Luna et de Blaise, qui eux avaient une véritable passion pour la mode. Avec le calme qui les caractérisaient et une patience à toute épreuve, ils essayèrent d'expliquer les matières à porter ainsi que celles à éviter et les couleurs qui leurs allaient. Même si Luna et Blaise n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, la blonde avait un penchant pour les affaires un peu étonnante dirons-nous, chacun trouva de quoi se vêtir. De plus, nos deux spécialistes de la mode, prirent aussi pour les deux absents et pour leur professeur ils choisirent quelques vêtements neutres.

Après avoir régler la note (exorbitante vu que seules les boutiques de luxes avaient été visitées), le groupe s'arrêta manger dans un Fast Food où les trois sangs purs dégustèrent pour la première fois un hamburger et des frites aux fromages fondus.

Avant de repartir à Forks, un détour fût effectué dans une pépinière où des graines, des plantes aromatiques et des arbres furent commandés. Ensuite épuisé le groupe fit le trajet retour dans une ambiance bien plus calme qu'à l'aller.

Pendant ce temps, Anastasia et Draco cherchaient toujours une solution pour le parrain de ce dernier. Quelques heures plus tard, après de nombreux soupirs, grognements (surtout pour le blond), faux espoirs et découvertes en tout genre (les livres n'étant pas classés dans la bibliothèque, ils avaient eu l'occasion de tomber sur tous types d'ouvrages.) Draco trouvait dans un carnet défraichi, une description correspondante aux symptômes de son parrain.

Et dans une écriture manuscrite en bas de page se trouvait la phrase « _pour celui présentant ces symptômes du sort Tartem tristitia mortem utiliser la potion RursusCura, voir pour la préparation dans le_ _livre de potions et des sortilèges bannis et oubliés de tous_ _. »_

Se levant, il commença à chercher dans tous les rayons si le fameux livre ne s'y trouvait pas. Il aurait pu demander à la jeune fille de l'aider dans sa quête mais craignant d'être sur une mauvaise piste (encore une fois) il préféra la laisser dans ses propres recherches.

Anastasia plongée dans son livre, sursauta quand elle entendit un gros bruit et une litanie de jurons. Elle se leva rapidement et éclata de rire en voyant la situation. Le prince des Serpentards se trouvait ensevelit sous une multitude de livres qui avait virés de l'étagère. Se tenant le ventre, les larmes aux yeux, devant le comique de la situation, elle lui demanda entre deux éclats de rires, s'il avait besoin d'aide. Grognant et grimaçant (l'arête) d'un livre, lui appuyait sur le dos) il lui répondit qu'un peu d'aide, ne serait pas de refus. Il lui expliqua quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, qu'il avait peut-être une piste et qu'il recherchait le livre des potions et des sortilèges bannis et oubliés de tous.

Réfléchissant un instant, la jeune fille se souvenait de l'avoir vu. Secouant la tête tout en éclatant de rire elle ne put s'empêcher de le traiter de crétin. Le livre se trouvait ni plus ni moins sur la table.

Courant à toute allure entre les étagères, les deux jeunes se précipitèrent à la table où ils s'effondrèrent sur les chaises avant de farfouiller dans les livres et parchemins entassés sur le bureau. Soudain le blond brandit un petit livre à la couverture légèrement jaunie et écorché.

Feuilletant rapidement le livre, il arriva sur la partie qui les intéressaient. Le premier paragraphe rappelait les symptômes que présentait le patient. La potion devait être obligatoirement être ingérer le plus rapidement possible pour limiter le risque de séquelles.

Ensuite, venait la liste des ingrédients certains communs, d'autres plus rares et deux inconnus, des deux chercheurs. La potion n'avait pas l'air extrêmement compliqué à faire, cependant l'auteur précisait que le préparateur devait la faire avec le plus grand soin. Chaque ingrédient devait être préparé d'une certaine façon et incorporé au bon moment. De plus la préparation devait mijoter pendant des périodes plus ou moins longues et rajouter une seule minute de plus ou en enlever une, rendrait la potion nocive.

Attrapant un crayon et un papier, le blond commença à noter tous les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin puis se leva et partit au sous-sol dans le laboratoire de potions pour voir quels ingrédients, ils disposaient et ceux à acheter. Heureusement, qu'ils allaient à la Vallée de Nappa le lendemain, de cette façon ils pourraient acheter tout ce qui leur manquer.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Il était à peine six heures, le soleil peina à passer les nombreux nuages de la ville de Seattle. Le petit groupe de sorciers se dirigeât vers un bar, le plus mythique de la ville, du nom de _La coupe magique_ avec une partie moldue et une partie sorcière avec en prime un passage pour accéder à un cercle de transplanage. Après avoir salué la barmaid (une jolie brune qui fit de l'œil au jeune métis) elle les emmenât dans la cour où un cercle en étain était posé sur le sol. D'un diamètre de cinquante mètres, le cercle était large d'une trentaine de centimètres et composés de nombreuses runes en topaze mystique (une pierre aux reflets arc-en-ciel). Une fois tous dans le cercle, la jeune femme bougeât des runes multicolores fixées sur une plaque murale en étain.

Soudain le cercle se mit à luire, les pierres inondèrent la cour au couleur de l'arc en ciel. La jeune femme leur souhaita un bon voyage tout en leur adressant un signe de la main puis ils disparurent.

A peine eut ils le temps de dire « Quiddicht » qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un cercle similaire sauf que le décor avait changé. Ils venaient d'arriver à la Vallée de Nappa, l'équivalent du chemin de traverse. Quoique, pouvait-on vraiment les comparer. En effet ici, se dressait une véritable ville dans le creux de la vallée, les boutiques se trouvaient pour la plupart nichées dans les collines, le sol se parait de multiples pierres précieuses en fonction des différentes rues. Pour l'instant, le groupe se trouvait au centre de la place centrale, en forme d'étoile multicolore, où toutes les rues de la ville sorcière semblaient se réunir à cet endroit précis.

Sur leur droite, ne se trouvait ni plus ni moins la fameuse Banque Gringotts reconnaissable à ces marches en marbre veiné d'or et à son bâtiment, a demi encastré dans un pan de la vallée, toute vêtue d'un marbre blanc éclatant et de plaques dorées. Tout autour d'eux, des sorciers et sorcières déambulaient, mais pas seulement, ils purent apercevoir des nains, des elfes de maison, des gobelins ou encore des centaures se baladant sur les routes de la ville sorcière sans que cela ne choque qui que ce soit.

\- - Excuser moi, jeunes gens c'est la 1ère fois que vous venez ici ?

Se retournant vers la voix, ils apercevaient un grand gobelin.

\- - Oui, en effet c'est la première fois que nous venons ici, répondit la plus jeune femme de groupe.

\- - Alors laisser moi me présenter, je suis Léandras Karza. Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire visiter la Vallée.

\- - Hé bien nous avons peu de temps devant nous et beaucoup de choses à acheter, dit Drago

\- - Pas de soucis, qu'avez-vous besoin ?

\- - Nous devons aller dans un magasin de vêtements, s'exclamât Blaise.

\- - Chez un libraire, fit Anastasia.

\- - Chez un apothicaire, s'exclama Drago.

\- - A l'animalerie, dit Luna.

\- - Dans une boutique d'herboriste, s'écria Neville.

\- - Un peu tout ça à la fois, quoi, dit Ashien en levant les épaules, tout en souriant au gobelin.

\- - Ha ha ha, en effet vous avez beaucoup d'endroit à voir, leur dit simplement le gobelin tout en les entrainant dans l'allée principale. Les portes de transferts que vous avez passés permettent de transporter rapidement des groupes de voyageurs, y compris les sorciers et les créatures magiques de toutes sortes. Ce qui me fait penser, si jamais, vous revenez sans guide et que vous vous perdez, sachez que la vallée est de forme décagonale, enfin plus ou moins, avec pour centre la banque et le cercle de transfert. Le gouvernement sorcier a décidé d'aménager le territoire grâce à un quadrillage. D'ailleurs, cette structure se retrouve sur des grandes villes moldues comme New-York ou Chicago.

Le gobelin leurs montra les différentes rues, d'où ils étaient, le groupe avait le choix entre une dizaines de rues différentes dont chacune portait le nom d'une pierre précieuse et où la route était pavée à la couleur de la pierre. Léandras leur appris que certaines des rues étaient habitables, d'autres mélangeaient les restaurants, les habitations et les boutiques. Après leur avoir indiqué chacune des meilleures boutiques, le groupe se divisa et parti deux heures faire leurs emplettes avant de se retrouver au point de rdv soit un restaurant proposant des plats sorciers et moldus revisités. Ensuite, ils en profitèrent encore un peu pour visiter avant de se décider à rentrer. Il était l'heure de préparer la potion pour sauver le maitre des potions de Poudlard.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Trois jours fut nécessaire pour à Drago, Anastasia et Blaise pour préparer la potion. Pendant ce temps-là, Neville et Ashien s'occupaient de la serre qui grâce à Neville mélangeait harmonieusement les plantes sorcières et moldus. Pour sa part, Luna déambulait soit à l'extérieur avec son chaton-panthère quelle avait acheté soit dans la maison sans que personne ne sache exactement ce qu'elle tramait. A la fin de la semaine deux événements firent leur apparition simultanément à minuit. Le professeur Snape ouvrit les yeux et le temps s'arrêta.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Cette soirée là le jeune Ashien était de garde au chevet du malade, juste par précaution, vu que normalement Severus Snape ne devait pas se réveiller avant un jour ou deux. Mais bien sur quand il est question d'Ashien Black, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Alors quand l'adulte se réveillât en sursaut, le jeune Black lui donna instinctivement un verre d'eau et alors que ce dernier reprenait lentement ces esprits il s'exclama.

\- - Potter ! c'est quoi ce bordel ! Par les caleçons de Merlin voulez-vous bien m'expliquer où je suis et pourquoi vous êtes à mon chevet ? s'écrit-il lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le jeune homme se contentait de garder la bouche ouverte, la mâchoire frôlant le plancher. Alors ?

* * *

 **Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?**


	5. Chapter 5 Parti 1

**Bonjour à tous.Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner l'histoire. J'ai juste eu une année un peu difficile, ce qui à retarder l'avancement de Nouvelle vie, mais j'espère repartir sur de nouvelles bases :)**

 **Ce chapitre sous les avis de mes correctrices, sera coupé en plusieurs partis plus courtes que mes précédents chapitres, elles sont tout écrites et corrigées. Elles seront postées assez rapidement.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout ceux/ celles qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, mais je les n'ai toutes lues et m'ont encourager à poursuivre l'écriture. Merci à tous ceux qui suive cette histoire. N'hésite pas à mettre un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en penser, toute critique est la bienvenue.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

 **Poudlard, bureau du directeur.**

Un cri de rage et un poing qui rencontre violement le bureau directorial, fit grimacer les tableaux des illustres feux directeurs. Fumseck, le phénix rouge et or, furieux d'être réveillé en sursaut se mit à piailler de mécontentement, tout en jetant un regard noir au vieillard.

L'homme d'un âge avancé, grimaçât en se tenant la main, non mais quel crétin de taper sur cette table, râla-t-il, puis tout en soupirant il se rassit et attrapa un de ces nombreux bonbons aux citrons, qu'il mangeait à longueur de journée.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, grand manitou suprême, président du Mangemagot, se tenait dans son bureau furieux. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient.

Harry Potter avait disparu et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Lui le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps allait être la risée du monde sorcier lorsqu'ils apprendront la nouvelle. En plus, ce n'est pas le moment de supporter la crise d'adolescence de cet imbécile de Potter, le monde sorcier avait besoin de lui et comptait sur lui pour anéantir Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort. Maintenant que le retour du plus grand mage noir du siècle avait été annoncé, le peuple anglais sorcier réclamait l'élu, celui qui mettrait fin à la guerre, qui venait de se mettre en marche.

Et la prophétie était parfaitement claire, une seule personne avait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était Harry Potter. Le seul être humain qui avait survécu au sortilège de la mort à quinze mois, actuellement introuvable.

Comble de l'horreur lui, Albus Dumbledore, mentor officiel, ne disposait plus des fonds des Potter pour financer la guerre.

Il avait reçu une lettre de Gringotts, il y a de cela une semaine, lui annonçant que dorénavant, il n'aurait plus accès aux voutes Potter et qu'il devait rembourser les sommes qu'il avait prélevé antérieurement, que ce soit celle pour financer l'ordre ou l'argent donner aux Weasley.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé des explications aux gobelins, avant-hier, il n'avait obtenu que des rictus amusés de ces sales petites créatures hideuses. Ces derniers, lui avaient annoncé qu'il avait deux jours pour quitter square Grimmaurd et que le moindre objet manquant serait sujet à sanction. Tout cela au milieu du hall de la banque à la vue de tous les sorciers présents.

Bien sûr il n'avait rien pu ajouter car lorsque le testament de Sirius Black avait été ouvert, il stipulait que le jeune Potter était dorénavant le nouveau Lord Black. Fort de son droit, il avait quand même libéré la vieille maison familiale de la noble famille Black, tout en étant persuadé de pouvoir convaincre le jeune Harry, que pour honorer la mémoire de son défunt parrain, il devait laisser la maison pour le QG de l'ordre du phénix.

Dans la foulée il avait reçu une lettre du jeune Wesley lui demandant la permission de faire venir Harry au mois d'aout, pour aider sa jeune sœur à se rapprocher du jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait bien sur accepté, de cette manière, il pourrait ainsi toucher un mot ou deux au jeune homme pour le convaincre de lui céder la maison et l'accès aux voutes, pour le plus grand bien du monde sorcier, bien sûr.

Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il avait contacté les Dursley, ces derniers lui avaient tout simplement annoncé que le monstre n'était pas revenu chez eux et qu'en prime ils étaient attaqués en justice par l'avocat de la famille Potter et celui de la famille Black, respectivement les Maitre Desmoulins et Maitre Writht, qui au passage sont réputer dans le monde entier qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier.

Geignant de manière très désagréable, ils lui avaient ordonné de les sortir de ce bourbier. Ils avaient osé lui donner des ordres à lui, le plus grand sorcier de l'histoire. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage noire, il avait tout simplement effacé le souvenir de cet entretien de la mémoire de ces pathétiques moldus.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait là, à maudire les Dursley, à maudire Potter ainsi que Voldemort mais ce n'était pas tout, pour couronner tout ça, il venait de découvrir que son espion avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

D'après ses informations, le jeune professeur avait rejoint son filleul car ce dernier avait des problèmes. Depuis son départ précipiter au Manoir Malfoy, il n'avait plus eu de communication avec Severus Snape alors il se retrouvait sans information des plans du mage noir. Ce qui l'irritait profondément.

Poussant un nouveau cri de rage, il balaya son bureau en de grand geste frénétique envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le pupitre directorial. Une fois le meuble sans plus rien dessus, il se leva et attrapa les premières choses qui lui tomba sous la main avant de les flanquer à terre. Puis dans un dernier hurlement de rage, il laissa sortir sa magie, massacrant le peu d'objets encore debout, sous le regard incrédule des tableaux et de la directrice adjointe figée d'effroi derrière la porte.

Aussi soudainement que la crise était arrivée, le directeur se calma. Soufflant comme un bœuf, la main sur la poitrine, le souffle court et le visage rouge au point de faire concurrence à un verracrasse en colère, le célèbre sorcier se redressa, lissa sa robe et en quelques gestes complexes de sa baguette remit la pièce en état.

Alors que l'animagus chat descendait les escaliers inquiète de la réaction de son mentor, elle entendit des paroles qui la glacèrent jusqu'au sang.


	6. Chapter 5 Parti 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ce chapitre 5 est coupé en 4 parties, ce qui me permettra de poster un "bout" de chapitre par semaine :)**

 **J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyés une review.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **...**

 **Manoir Malfoy, résidence provisoire de Lord Voldemort.**

Dans la somptueuse salle de réception du manoir Malfoy, le Seigneur des ténèbres auto proclamer Lord Voldemort se tenait assis dans un fauteuil ressemblant étrangement à un trône. Voilà près d'un mois que son retour avait été annoncer à la population sorcière britannique et aucun de ces objectifs n'avait été atteint. Qu'importe, ses troupes allaient bientôt se mettre en route et il éliminerait tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin, Dumbledore et Potter seront des exemples pour tous les traites à leur sang.

Promenant son regard carmin sur la salle longue de cinquante mètres sur trente de large. Le carrelage d'un blanc immaculé, ses tapisseries anciennes et toutes les babioles luxueuses avaient disparus peu de temps après son installation au manoir. Dorénavant le sol était clairsemé de tache rouge venait du sang de ses mangemorts qu'il torturai ou comme il avait tendance à dire qu'il éduquait. Les murs avaient été teint dans des couleurs vert sombre et argent pour que rappeler qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Il faisait lourd et presque sombre, au point que la salle en était étouffante et qu'il fallait plisser des yeux pour voir correctement car les fenêtres étaient en parties cacher par de lourds rideaux de velours verts.

Habituellement la pièce était vide permettant à tous ces fidèles de se prosterner devant lui, mais actuellement une grande table occupait une partie de la salle. Seule le premier cercle des mangemorts était réuni.

Ainsi donc à sa droite se tenait la seule femme du groupe, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ensuite la chaise de Severus Snape était vide, puis venait les frères Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange. A sa gauche se tenait fièrement Lucius Malfoy, draper dans le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait. Un sourire sadique apparut lentement sur le visage du mage noir en repensant aux hurlements de ce dernier lorsqu'il l'avait sorti d'Askaban, la célèbre prison sorcière. Ensuite venait Les jumeaux Alecto et Amycus Carrow, séparément leur sadisme et leur puissance étaient impressionnante mais ensemble ils arrivaient presqu'à atteindre son niveau. Et pour finir Corban Yaxley qui espionnait le ministère puisque Lucius avait perdu ces entrées.

Et bien sûr debout dans un coin, se terrait Peter Pettigrew, le traitre par excellence, il était là pour combler les besoins alimentaires de chacun puisque les réunions duraient parfois des jours entiers.

Cela faisait deux heures que cette réunion avait commencer et il n'avait aucune des informations qu'il souhaitait entendre. Personne n'avait trouver où Potter habitait. Le vieux fou citronné prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir sur le peuple sorcier. Severus Snape avait disparu depuis que Malfoy avait assassiner sa femme et ces troupes ne grossissait pas assez.

Agacé il sifflât en fourchelang à Nagini son fidèle serpent qu'il était entouré d'imbécile. Attrapa sa baguette il hurla un Doloris à Malfoy qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant sous les rires hystériques de sa belle-sœur. Tenant le sortilège prêt d'une minute il releva sa baguette.

Lucius, susurra le Lord noir, je veux que tu découvres où se cache Potter et rapidement. Yaxley continu de fouiner et freine les idées du ministre qui ne conviendrai pas à ma cause. Lestrange, vous deux je vous veux au recrutement, il me faut le plus de monde possible. Les jumeaux quant à vous je vous laisse le soin d'entrainer les nouveaux partisans.

Et moi maitre en quoi, puis-je être utile à la cause ?

Reste je vais t'expliquer. Les autres, DEHORS ! Je ne veux plus vous voir tant que le travail ne sera pas accompli ! Est-ce clair ? Les voyant acquiescer il finit sur un, n'oublier pas, Potter m'appartient alors si l'un de vous me l'amène, je le veux vivant. AVEZ-VOUS COMPRIS ? Hurla-t-il.

Des oui maitre, lui parvient de tous les coter. Puis se levant, ils s'inclinèrent tous une dernière fois avant de disparait. Se levant lentement le regard rivé sur sa fidèle, il ordonna au rat de disparaitre, puis il tendit la main vers le visage de Bellatrix.

Ma chère Bella, j'ai besoin de toi pour deux missions bien spéciales. Mais commençons par la première, lui soufflât-il à l'oreille

Vos désirs son des ordres Mon Seigneur.

La robe à moitié défaite, elle entraina le Lord vers une pièce annexe qui se trouvait être la suite de ce dernier.

 **...**

 **Une petite review?**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre centrer sur les Quilleuts.**

 **Bonne semaine :)**


	7. Chapter 5 Parti 3

**Village Quilleut**

Assis à la terrasse de sa maison, Billy Black observation son fils et son hôte chahuter dans le jardin. Oh, bien sûr à la base ils étaient partis réparer une voiture ou une moto mais le caractère de son cousin faisait qu'il était incapable de rester sérieux plus de quelques heures. Souriant devant tant d'enfantillage il laissa ces pensées divaguer sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que les Blacks étaient arrivés en ville. En soit la venue de nouveau résident dans la petite ville de Forks était assez étonnant, le fait qu'ils soient des sorciers anglais et apparenté à son cousin Sirius Black était extrêmement déconcertant pour le vielle homme qu'était Billy Black.

Il s'avait qu'il y avait une guerre latente en Angleterre, depuis des années, même si le seigneur Noir avait soi-disant été anéanti, le monde sorcier américain n'y croyait pas trop. Des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres circulaient. Et quand, lors de la dernière épreuve de tournois des quatre sorciers, le torchon qui leur servait de journal d'information avait commencé à discriminer le jeune Harry Potter pour avoir vécu un évènement traumatisant et que Dumbledore était incendié de surnom les plus frivoles les uns des autres, le reste du monde avait préférer se préparer au possible retour de l'auto proclamer Lord.

Billy Black avait frémi, le pauvre gosse avait été lyncher par des adultes incompétents et lâches au possible. Aujourd'hui alors que la vérité avait été rétablie, pas une seule excuse du gouvernement corrompu n'avait été prononcées. Mais bien entendu après l'avais diffamé pendant près d'une année, le peuple souhaitai que cet enfant les sauve, quelle bande d'ingrat.

Il était au courant de la situation, à part l'Angleterre tout la planète entière était au courant des magouilles, pots de vins et autres joyeusetés que se livrait le ministère anglais. Quelle tristesse pensa -t-il, pauvre gosse, j'espère qu'il est bien soutenu par ces amis.

Enfin, soupira-t-il, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de prier pour ce pauvre enfant qui après tout faisait partie de sa famille. Sirius Black étant son parrain, par extension il était donc un membre de cette tribu. Qu'importe, il ne pouvait rien faire, habitait était trop loin et le monde magique anglais trop intolérant pour laisser l'enfant être recueillis par des changeurs.

Cependant, revenant à sa préoccupation actuelle, ces jeunes Blacks lui semblait bien suspect. Sirius n'avait pas d'enfants, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? tout simplement car la consanguinité avait fait des ravages dans les familles de « Sang-Pur ». Chez certains cela se limitait à une baisse du potentiel magique, comme chez les quilleutes chez d'autres individus cela se traduisait par une limitation des capacités cognitive pour d'autres cela avait engendré une infertilité. C'est surement pour cela que Bellatrix n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, dieu soit loué. D'ailleurs rien que dit penser cela le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Donc les jumeaux Blacks mentaient mais pour quelles raisons et surtout comment pouvaient-il ressembler à des Blacks ?

Soudain, des cris le sorti de ces pensées. Son fils Jacob déversa un sceau d'eau sur l'adulte qui se mit alors à hurler Vengeance. Criant comme des déments ils grimpèrent à toute allure dans la maison pour se changer. Regardant son téléphone une nouvelle fois, le message du Shérif Swan semblait graver dans sa mémoire. « Aucune information sur les jumeaux Black, je continu mes recherches », quelques mots succincts qui opacifiait encore un peu plus le mystère entourant Anastasia et Ashien Black. Soupirant, il roula jusqu'à la table où il s'installât avec son fils qui riait aux éclats aux blagues loufoques de son oncle.

 **Foret de Forks**

Un loup hurla à la lune sa peine et sa douleur. Dans un grognement ses compagnons le rappelèrent à l'ordre, son tour viendra.

Mais aucun d'eux ne voulais comprendre, l'imprégnation avait eu lieu. Cependant elle était différente de toutes les autres imprégnations, bien plus forte, bien plus sauvage. C'était un sentiment unique en son genre.

Hurlant une nouvelle fois, le loup exprima son incompréhension et sa colère. Il n'arrivait plus à retrouver son imprégner, l'être qui était devenu en un seul regard, le plus important de sa vie, le seul qui comptait à ses yeux.

Le souvenir de la plage lui revient en mémoire. Il faisait chaud et comme c'était les vacances, le loup au pelage gris avait décider d'aller patrouiller car depuis que les suceurs de sang « végétariens » étaient revenus à Forks, le nombre de membre de la meute avait exploser et ils n'étaient pas à l'abris que certains de leurs copains viennent leur rendre une petite visite.

Perdue dans ces pensées et dans celles de ses frères, (la joie de la télépathie, chacun lorsqu'ils arboraient leur forme lupine se retrouvait dans cet échange sans pouvoir couper le flux de la communication mentale. Au début, cela les perturbait puis ils y arrivaient parfois à mettre légèrement en arrière-plan l'esprit des autres membres.) le changeur zigzaguait dans la forêt sans but précis.

Le loup s'arrêta soudain, le vent venant du Nord lui apporta une odeur reconnaissable entre tous, des vampires. Mettant dans un coin de son esprit la meute pour ne pas être distrait, le loup s'approchât silencieusement sur une centaine de mètres. Il put apercevoir deux vampires un male et une femelle de la famille avec laquelle les anciens avaient passé un pacte de non-agression, enfin tant qu'ils se contenteraient de sang animal.

Apparemment ils étaient tous les deux en grande discussion. La femelle avait, semble-t-il eu une vision. Elle expliquait au blond qui l'accompagnait, l'empathe, qu'il y aurait des bouleversements cette année mais sans savoir quoi exactement, mais elle qu'avait pu apercevoir de manière très floue deux humains au lycée de la ville, ainsi qu'une série d'image défilante toutes plus vites les uns que les autres, sans qu'elle puisse y donner un sens.

Soupirant le loup reparti dans sa promenade, il n'y avait strictement rien d'intéressant à les écouter. Et puis sans comprendre comment, il était arrivé à la lisière de la forêt. Le vent lui apportait l'odeur iodé de la mer, le roulement des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la grève lui parvenait grâce à son ouïe sensible. Assis sur la plage se tenait deux humains, l'un de se retourna et le fixa quelques instant avant de se lever pour s'approcher de lui. A chaque pas fait par l'humain, le loup eu l'impression que tous les fils qui le retenait sur terre se détachait pour s'accrocher à se frêle humain. Le loup sut à cet instant que son imprégner venait d'être désigné et qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui.

Lorsque le deuxième humain s'était lever et avait poser la main sur le bras de son imprégné, le processus avait soudainement fait marche arrière, un courant électrique avait parcouru l'âme du changeur, raccordant avec une violence inouïe tous les fils à la terre, comme si la gravité avait repris ces droits, laissa un sentiment glacer dans le cœur du loup, mêler d'incompréhension, de rejet et de douleur.

Depuis cette journée-là, chaque soir depuis une semaine, le loup pleurait sa souffrance à la lune, agaçant prodigieusement le reste de la meute, qui voyait dans ces lamentations un nouveau moyen d'embêter le monde.


	8. Chapter 5 Parti 4

**Bonjour à tous, voici la dernière partie du chapitre 5.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à ma bêta sans qui cet écrit n'aurait jamais été publié.**

...

 **Maison des jumeaux Black**

Le silence le plus complet qu'il soit régnait sur la maison. Bien sûr on ne pouvait pas dire que les résidents étaient de nature très bruyante mais le calme qui s'était installer avait un petit quelque chose de surnaturel.

C'est dans cet atmosphère qu'une ombre traversa d'un pas léger comme l'air toute la maison, s'arrêta une dizaine de seconde devant chaque horloge de la maison. Puis montant les marches de son pas aérien, qui en donnait presque l'impression de ne toucher terre, l'ombre arriva dans le grenier, le traversa et y délogea une planche des boiseries murale dévoilant une superbe horloge ancienne gravé de nombreux symboles à la signification obscure pour les non initié.

Inspirant pour se donner du courage, après tout c'était risquer, mais elle l'avait vu, c'était nécessaire, elle se mit alors à psalmodier en une langue oublier de presque tous. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle resta face à l'horloge, des heures, des minutes, des jours, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermés, elle sourit, ça avait fonctionner.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre la fit sursauter. Attrapant rapidement la planche déloger elle la remit en place, cachant l'horloge.

Luna ? est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Chuchota le nouveau arrivant

Oui Neville c'est primordial, lui dit-elle sur le même ton, malgré tes doutes et ton envie de rentrer chez toi, nous devons rester ici pour un temps.

Et avant qu'il n'ait put prononcer un seul mot, elle lui attrapa la main et ils redescendirent se coucher. Le jeune homme légèrement inquiet et la jeune fille extatique, son premier enchantement était une réussite. Le temps s'était figer jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il serait temps pour eux d'agir.

Les boiseries du grenier s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière bleue, puis se rependirent dans toute la maison en un bleu transparent, s'arrêtant sur les pendules de toute la maison. Lorsque l'horloge du grenier dans un dernier tic-tac, les aiguilles sur le douze annonçant minuit, toute les pendules de la maison s'illuminèrent et quand la lumière disparut, le temps était figé, pour un temps indéterminé.

 **Qu'avez vous pensez de cette partie?**

 **Une petite review?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera publié début octobre.**

 **A bientôt**


	9. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre_**

 ** _Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 _Trois jours fut nécessaire pour que Drago, Anastasia et Blaise pour préparer la potion. Pendant ce temps-là Neville et Ashien s'occupaient de la serre qui grâce à Neville mélangeait harmonieusement les plantes sorcières et moldus. Pour sa part Luna déambulait soit à l'extérieur avec son chaton-panthère soit dans la maison sans que personne ne sache exactement ce qu'elle tramait. A la fin de la semaine deux évènements firent leur apparition simultanément à minuit. Le professeur Snape ouvrit les yeux et le temps s'arrêta._

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Cette soirée-là, le jeune Ashien était de garde au chevet du malade, juste par précaution, vu que normalement Severus Snape ne devait pas se réveiller avant un jour ou deux. Mais bien sur, quand il est question d'Ashien Black, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Alors, lorsque l'adulte se réveillât en sursaut, le jeune Black lui donna un verre d'eau. Dès que ce dernier reprenant lentement ses esprits, il s'exclamât.

\- Potter ! c'est quoi ce bordel ! Par les caleçons de Merlin, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer où je suis et pourquoi vous êtes à mon chevet ? s'écrit-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme se contentait de garder la bouche ouverte, la mâchoire frôlant le plancher. Alors … ?

\- Je suis As… Ashien Black, Monsieur, pas Harry Potter.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous vous appeliez Harry, susurra le professeur, qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son ancien élève pâlir.

\- Dite moi tout, Potter avant que je m'énerve. (Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture, actuellement il en était bien incapable, il avait trop mal à la gorge, en réalité il avait juste mal partout)

\- Alors Mr Potter, la vérité et tout de suite, susurra-t-il en haussant son sourcil droit.

\- Je… Bien sûr professeur. Euh…, triturant ces mains, il s'arrêta lorsque le regard noir de ledit professeur se riva au sien. C'est que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

\- Par le début pardi, commencer par la fin de l'année scolaire et votre retour dans le monde moldu.

\- Bien sûr, euh… alors que l'on était dans le train, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Ronald et sa sœur .Pour faire court, ils ne étaient pas mes amis, ils ne restaient avec moi que parce qu'ils y trouvaient un intérêt et Ginny a même pour objectif de devenir ma femme. Alors vu que le monde sorcier ne m'a rien apporté et que ma famille moldu me détestait et me traitait d'une manière pire qu'un elfe de maison, on a décidé avec Hermione de partir. Lorsque nous sommes passés à la banque j'ai appris que j'héritais de mon… de mon parrain. On a découvert que les Weasley et Dumbledore me volaient. Nous avons donc choisi cette maison et installé ici à Forks, une petite ville moldue au nord des Etats-Unis. Nous avons fait toute les démarches pour être scolarisés au lycée de la ville et nous devons faire un test pour être admis à Salem par correspondance. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, vous êtes apparus devant notre portail, avec Luna, Neville, Drago et Blaise. Nous avons, enfin surtout Anastasia, Drago et Blaise, préparé une potion pour soigner vos blessures. Voilà je crois que vous savez tout.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait tous cela, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait le faire et que le professeur ne le trahirait pas. Sans savoir pour quelles raisons, l'adulte ne le ferait pas souffrir comme tant d'autre. Après tout il avait appris dans la douleur, le sang et les larmes que les adultes n'ont de cesse de le trahir et de le blesser. Perdu dans ces pensées, il sursauta au son de la voix de Snape

\- Qui est Anastasia ? Questionna-t-il après une minute de réflexion.

\- Ana ? oh, c'est Hermione Monsieur, euh, on a décidé de changer de nom pour pas que l'on nous retrouve et on a finalisé ça par une potion qu'avait inventé ma mère. Maintenant, nous sommes les jumeaux Anastasia et Ashien Black et les autres ne savent pas qui nous sommes réellement.

\- C'est une blague ? Rassuré moi, ce n'est pas la potion qui se trouve dans un petit carnet de cuir irisé de reflet vert foncer ? Voyant le jeune homme pâlir une nouvelle fois il soupira, cet potion ne fonctionne pas, Lily n'a jamais réussi à trouver les raisons de cet échec pourtant elle n'a jamais donner de résultat.

\- Ce n'est, …, ce n'est pas possible, professeur. Regarder moi, j'ai changé, en plus Anastasia ne ressemble en rien à Hermione, enfin physiquement parce que sinon elle est toujours à essayer d'apprendre le plus possible, s'exclama-t-il en finissant sa tirade avec un léger sourire amusé.

Prenant le temps d'observer le jeune homme, le maitre des potions ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce dernier disait vrai. Fini les cheveux en bataille, pour une coupe courte avec des piques (surement du gel parait-il que les ados en soient fan, pensa le maitre des cachots). Le visage de l'adolescent s'était affiné, et ces yeux avait toujours leurs formes légèrement en amande qu'il tenait de sa mère mais c'était la couleur qui était passé d'un vert émeraude hypnotique à un vert émeraude piqueté de taches bleus, qui fascina un instant l'adulte. Cette couleur unique ne venait que d'une seule famille. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler sa pensée, il s'endormi d'un sommeil réparateur. Ashien décida de réinstaller confortablement le blessé avant de partir à son tour dormir, après toutes ces émotions, ça lui ferai du bien.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Il était à peine six heures, qu'Ashien se réveillât. S'étirant dans son lit comme un bienheureux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au rêve qu'il avait fait sur Snape et son réveil. Baillant, il se leva tout en décidant de ne pas penser à cela, après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Voyant qu'il ne se rendormirai pas, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner sachant qu'il avait au moins une heure pour tout préparer avant le réveil des autres membres de la maison. Alors qu'il cuisait des pancakes avec un cœur coulant chocolat, il coupait des fraises pour aller avec, il surveillait le bacon et le chocolat chaud qui chauffait doucement dans une casserole. Tout cela en même temps. Il laissa ces pensées vagabonder. C'était ces meilleures vacances !

Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que sept heures approchaient, il avait presque terminé, restait plus qu'à sortir les cookies, finir de faire cuire les œufs brouillés et apporter la cafetière sur la table. Se retournant, il vit qu'il avait mis la table et que cette dernière débordait de plats, c'était le problème quand il était dans ces pensées, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il faisait mais il avait préparé tant de fois le petit déjeuner depuis ces six ans qu'il pourrait préparer le repas les yeux fermés. Il soupira, Ana allait encore râler qu'il n'avait aucune notion des proportions.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter, tout à sa tache il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était observé. Se tenant au chambranle de la porte, le teint rivalisant à celui d'un fantôme, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, se tenait le plus jeune maitre des potions du monde. Rapidement le jeune homme attrapa l'adulte et l'aida à s'assoir tout en lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever.

\- Dite moi Mr Pot… Mr Black, êtes-vous bon en potion ?

\- Euh… pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme les yeux baissés sur sa tasse fumante.

\- Vraiment, c'est étonnant j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un cuisiner de cette façon et ne pas faire de superbe potion. Vous savez les deux se ressemblent plus qu'on ne le croit.

En silence, les deux mangèrent en s'observant du coin de l'œil. Anastasia et Luna furent les premières à arrivées dans la cuisine et la plus jeune des deux se mit à sautiller autour de la table tout en frappant des mains, elle s'exclama « bientôt les réunions de famille ». Puis aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, elle s'assit à la droite du professeur en lui annonçant que les jonchoruines partiront une fois qu'il se sera déchargé de ses secrets. Puis sans se soucier de qui que ce soit, elle remplit son assiette de crêpes et de fraises.

\- Mr, je vois que vous êtes réveillé, mais vous auriez dû rester au lit, le maléfice qui vous a toucher était très puissant et nous ne savons pas encore si la potion à endigué le sort,dit Anastasia.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Anastasia ? elle acquiesça en fonçant les sourcils, il continua : votre frère m'a parlé de vous hier soir lorsque je me suis réveillé. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer celle qui m'a soigné.

\- Oh vous savez, on s'y est tous mis pour les recherches et vos soins, dit-elle en souriant de manière crispé.

Tournant la tête vers son frère, elle le questionna à travers son lien, pour quelle raison se sentait-il coupable ? Alors il lui expliqua, qu'il avait tout révélé au professeur, hier soir lorsque ce dernier l'avait reconnu. Etrange, lui répondit elle, on a quand même beaucoup changé avec la potion. Il suffira de lui demander comment il avait fait pour te reconnaitre. Légèrement inquiète, qu'il révèle leurs secrets, la jeune fille s'installa à table.

\- Les secrets seront révélés, les familles réunies, il suffit que le temps s'arrête un instant, dit Luna les yeux dans le vague

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Snape en s'étouffant à moitié.

\- Il faut vraiment que vous vous reposiez professeur, vous avez une sale tête, lui répondit-elle tout simplement tout en continuant son repas.

Alors que ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, les garçons arrivèrent et si Neville lui, resta figé à l'entré, ce ne fut pas le cas de Drago qui se jeta dans les bras de son parrain les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Blaise lui s'installa à coté d'Anastasia un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça fait plaisir professeur, de vous voir en meilleur état.

\- Merci, Mr Zabini, je vois que vous n'avez pas été gravement blessé.

\- Non, ça va merci, répondit le métis

\- Ravi de vous revoir en vie Mr, fit Neville d'une voix basse.

\- Merci, mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez ravi Mr Longdubat, grinça le professeur.

\- Parrain ! s'exclama Drago, il nous a aidé, tu pourrais être un minimum reconnaissant !

Un silence gêné s'installât dans la cuisine. Tout le monde se trouvait à table en train de manger quand soudain Blaise demanda :

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les jumeaux qui se concertèrent d'un regard. Ils en avaient déjà parlé, cela ne les dérangeaient pas que le petit groupe reste avec eux, après tout ils avaient de la place et la cohabitation s'était pour l'instant bien passé.

\- Vous pouvez si vous voulez res…. Commença Ashien

\- On part ! s'exclama Snape, nous devons retourner en Angleterre, de plus jeune gens, vous avez des études à finir, dit-il en montrant Neville, Luna et les deux Serpentards.

\- Mais parrain, on peut les finir ici, a part toi, je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache à l'Angleterre.

\- Pareil pour moi, firent d'une même voix Luna et Blaise

Les regards se tournèrent vers Neville, qui se dandinait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Et c'est d'une voix faible qu'il annonça qu'il avait toujours sa grand-mère à Londres et qu'il aimerait bien la retrouver.

\- La question ne se pose pas, Drago et Blaise vous viendrez habiter avec moi, Neville et Luna je vous raccompagnerai chez vous ! On part dans deux heures ! La discussion est close ! ordonna-t-il en voyant un début de protestation.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP**

Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde se retrouva à près du portail pour se dire au revoir sauf Luna qui souriait tout en tournant sur elle-même en sifflotant.

\- Miss, veuillez cesser votre manège, vous partirez avec nous, un point c'est tout.

\- Hihihi, si vous voulez, essayer donc de sortir, lui fit elle d'une voix amusée.

Alors il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras, fit un signe de tête à leurs hôtes et ouvrit le portail qui émit un grincement de fin du monde. Soudain une sorte de membrane argentée apparut, avant de les projeter en arrière et le portail se referma dans un claquement sec.

\- Je vous avais prévenu professeur, il faut rester, le temps est bloqué, fit Luna clairement amusée par la situation.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir ça, miss ? sifflât l'adulte en se relevant difficilement n'étant pas encore remis de ces blessures.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de l'arrêt des pendules, et sur ces quelques mots mystérieux, elle repartie dans la maison.

\- Bon bah … vous êtes les bienvenus, fit Ashien légèrement déboussolé par la situation.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose cette situation, enchaina sa sœur, lorsque les regards incrédules se tournèrent vers elle, comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer Mr, expliqua-t-elle.

Les adolescents repartir gaiement vers la maison, réfléchissant déjà aux activités qu'ils pourraient faire tandis que Snape restait à l'arrière, espérant comprendre ce qui se passait. Il s'avoua vaincu alors qu'à la nuit tombé et épuisé il rentra rejoindre les jeunes installés à table.


	10. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et BONNE ANNEE 2018.**

 **Merci à vous de suivre cette histoire et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des messages. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous répondre mais je vais m'y atteler dans les jours à venir :)**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette partie, le syndrome de la page blanche.**

 **Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Une semaine passa où les ados prirent le temps de jouer à l'extérieur notamment au lac, ou encore à des jeux de société moldus puisque les sorciers n'en possédaient pas vraiment, ce que regrettaient les Sang-Pur après avoir essayé les jeux moldus.

Ce qui donnât une idée à Blaise, et s'il transposait des jeux moldus en version sorcière, qu'est-ce que cela rendrait ? Lorsqu'il soumit son idée au groupe, ils se mirent à réfléchir aux manières de transposer certains jeux, tel que Risk. Dès lors, ils planchèrent sur ce projet sous l'œil amusé mais toujours fatigué du professeur, qui passait presque les trois quarts de la journée à dormir.

En effet, ce dernier était très affaibli par ses blessures et certaines avaient du mal à cicatriser nécessitant des soins plusieurs fois par jours, pour changer les pansements et appliquer des onguents aidant à la cicatrisation. Ce qui faisait beaucoup râler l'adulte car il avait besoin d'un autre personne (généralement Anastasia ou Draco) pour appliquer les produits et remettre les bandes en place.

Le dimanche soir, tous les membres de la maison se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour boire une tisane à base de feuille de tilleul, de menthe, de bâton de réglisse et de verveine avant d'aller se coucher. Ashien commençât la discussion :

\- Ecouter, avec Anastasia, on doit travailler nos cours pour la rentrée prochaine et nous avons pris pas mal de retard, pour un tas de raison. Alors, nous avons prévus un emploi du temps très strict, que nous allons devoir respecter ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous.

\- On est partant, déclara Blaise, après avoir consulté les autres d'un regard.

\- Bon, vu que ce point-là est réglé. Peut-être, pouvons-nous passer aux raisons qui vous on fait quitter l'Angleterre, dit Anastasia, enfin seulement si vous voulez, on vous oblige à rien, s'empressa-t-elle de compléter.

Un long silence accueilli ses propos, personne ne disait rien, se regardant du coin de l'œil. Severus qui somnolait à cause des médicaments (et de ses blessures) déclara simplement, que lui ne faisait que se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse quand une attaque avait eu lieu. Pour ne pas mettre son statut d'espion en cause, il s'était aventuré dans une allée sombre pour pouvoir transplaner et ainsi prévenir l'ordre. Cependant il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, une chevelure d'un blond presque argenté. Il avait alors vu son filleul et son meilleur ami aux prises avec un mangemort dans un cul de sac. Il avait alors jeté un stupéfix dans le dos de ce dernier. Toutefois un groupe de 5 individus cagoulés poursuivant Neville et Luna arrivèrent dans la ruelle. L'un d'eux, que Drago identifia comme son père, lui ordonna de tuer les traitres, pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Maitre.

Rapidement, le groupe se retrouva encerclé. Luna se colla contre le mur, tout en murmurant des paroles étranges. Severus lui avait alors lancé, le plus puissant bouclier qu'il connaissait tout en essayant de réfléchir à une solution pour mettre les adolescents en sécurité, mais rien ne lui venait. En entendant les propos insultants de son père vis-à-vis de sa mère, Drago avait alors quitté la protection mise en place pour engager un combat avec son géniteur, sous le rire des autres tueurs. En entendant cela, Neville reconnu celle qui avait torturé ses parents. Ce qui n'était pas bien difficile car son rire hystérique était reconnaissable. S'élançant à son tour, il commença à l'attaquer avec une férocité qui étonna le maitre des potions.

Voyant la situation hors de contrôle, Severus vit son bouclier brisé lorsqu'un sort noir le percuta. Chargeant les suiveurs du Seigneur des ténèbres, Severus réussi à se rapprocher de son filleul. Il tua deux des disciples, avant de pouvoir l'atteindre.

Au même moment où Luna cria qu'il fallait la rejoindre immédiatement, il se passa plusieurs choses. Blaise lancer un Bombarda Maxima qui fit s'écrouler le pan d'une maison sur son attaquant. Ce qui projeta Neville et Blaise vers la jeune fille.

Bellatrix qui avait une plante agrippée à ses jambes s'écroula face contre terre. Ebranlé par l'onde de choc, Drago fut déstabilisé, il se prit alors un sort de découpe.

Severus lança un experliamus vers son ancien ami, qui conserva sa baguette in-extrémis mais l'obligea à reculer. Attrapant son filleul par le col de sa robe, il courut en direction du groupe qui leurs criaient des encouragements, tout en trainant le jeune homme récalcitrant et avide de vengeance derrière lui.

Voyant venir les sorts de Bellatrix et de Lucius vers eux, il poussa Draco devant lui, tout en étant projeté au sol par la force des maléfices conjugués. Il déclara que la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait fut une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac suite au portoloin puis les grilles de la maison.

Quand on leurs demanda, pourquoi ils étaient sur le chemin de Traverse, Luna annonça qu'elle se baladait avec Neville. Blaise et Draco sortaient de la banque. En effet, après leur refus de se mettre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le meurtre de Narcissa, ils avaient préparé leur fuite. Voyant la peine et la douleur dans les yeux des deux garçons, les jeunes ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications, ayant eu la plupart des réponses à leurs questions.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère, Severus demanda aux adolescents de le nommer par son prénom car ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il se proposa pour les aider dans leurs révisions lorsqu'il serait en forme. Toutefois il exigea des dimanches allégés pour leur permettre de se reposer ainsi que des journées de repos pour fêter les anniversaires de Draco (qui était passé et qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le fêter dignement), celui de Neville le 30 juillet, celui des jumeaux le 31 juillet et pour finir celui de Luna qui se trouvait être le 2 août. Celui de Blaise étant déjà passé puisqu'en février. Le maitre des potions quant à lui était né le 21 juin mais il se garda bien de leur annoncé.

Il fut donc décidé que Drago aurait sa fête deux jours plus tard pour permettre la préparation de la journée ainsi que l'achat des cadeaux.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Drago se leva après une grasse matinée, il eut droit à des joyeux anniversaires de la part de tous les membres de la maison, ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ses anniversaires n'étaient fêtés que par sa mère et la peine menaçait de le submerger. Toutefois la bonne humeur de chacun lui permit de retrouver le sourire et il passa une agréable journée malgré le mauvais temps. Ils passèrent la journée dans le salon autour de jeux de sociétés et des films avec à porter de mains du popcorn et un tas de friandises (moldus et sorcières).

Le repas du soir fut très simple mais à la demande de Draco, Ashien avait préparé des frites de patate douce et des burgers maison avec en dessert, un tiramisu au Nutella et aux morceaux de poires. Il s'étonna de la présence de 16 bougies qui ornait le dessert et Ashien lui expliqua qu'il fallait souffler tous les flammes après avoir fait un vœu. Amusé, il se prêta au jeu, volontiers. Il pensa alors : faite qu'ils deviennent ma famille, avant de souffler d'un seul coup toutes les bougies. Ensuite il reçut les cadeaux. Luna et Anastasia, lui offrir un bracelet en argent qui formait un dragon. Blaise, Ashien, Neville s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un balai américain, le célèbre foudre de nuit, un balai au bois sombre avec des arabesques argentés tout comme les brindilles. Bien que ce n'était pas le dernier modèle, il était stable et faisais partie des meilleurs balais existants pour attrapeurs. Son parrain lui donna un poignard très fin au manche vert sombre qui pouvait glisser dans sa botte ou le long de sa cheville. Il reçut aussi un guide pour se transformer en animagus, qu'il assura prêter aux autres avec un grand sourire. Pour finir, il reçut 4 poids où était dessinée une salamandre qui s'attachaient aux chevilles et aux poignets. Le tout, sous le sourire sadique de Severus et compatissant des adolescents.

Fatigué, le maitre des potions annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Il avait développé un nouveau symptôme, il avait des crises de tremblements incontrôlable qui parfois s'accompagnait de crise de tétanie. Ce qui le laissait affaibli et en sueur. Le voyant peu assurer à cause de ses tremblements, Anastasia l'accompagna tout en déclarant aux autres de mettre le film. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, elle lui prit gentiment le bras tout en lui lançant d'un ton joyeux : en tant que gentleman, il est de votre devoir de me conduire jusqu'à destination. Soupirant, il ne put que se laisser faire, après tout elle essayait de lui laisser son honneur sauf. Arrivés à destination, elle en profita pour lui appliquer ses soins et changer ces pansements.

Quand elle rejoignit son frère au salon, elle grimaça devant le choix d'un film d'horreur. Mais qui au final, la fit bien rire devant les cris que poussèrent ces nobles sangs purs.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés à 5h du matin par celui qui était surnommé la terreur de cachot. Ce fut fatigués que les jeunes se retrouvèrent attablés pour le petit déjeuner que l'adulte leur annonça leur emploi du temps pour toute la semaine.

De 5h30 à 6h30, ils feraient un jogging dans le « jardin ». Suivi d'une demi-heure d'étirement/ échauffement puis commencera une séance de deux heures de combats à mains nus. Avec un sourire sadique, il leur expliqua que la puissance d'un sorcier était liée à ses capacités physiques et qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'ils soient parfaitement en forme. (C'était un détails que les sorciers anglais avaient oubliés.) Puis ils finiraient par une demi-heure de méditation.

De 10h à 12h, ils auraient un cours de potions. Ils avaient droit à une heure pour manger un repas léger suivi d'une heure de gymnastique et musculation. De 14h à 16h, ils étudieraient une matière moldue, tel que les mathématique, l'histoire, la biologie, … Ensuite une demi-heure de méditation suivi d'une pause. De 17h à 19h30, Ils auront une initiation théorique et légèrement pratique à la magie noire, suivi d'un repas. De 20h à 22h, ils travailleraient une matière sorcière de leur choix. Puis chacun sera libre de faire ce qu'ils souhaitent de sa fin de soirée. Voyant leurs grimaces, ils leurs rappela qu'ils avaient choisi d'étudier à Salem et vu que le niveau n'était pas le même, ils devaient donc assumer leur choix.

Le dimanche, ils n'avaient « cours » que le matin. La journée commençait toujours à 5h du matin, à quoi bon changer leurs rythmes avait déclaré Severus devant les grognements des jeunes qui voyaient l'idée des grasses matinées disparaitre. Ils partaient donc pour un parcours du combattant, made in Snape c'est-à-dire qu'ils devaient courir entre une heure et 3 heures sur des terrains accidentés et piégés. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient croisé des bêtes sauvages qu'ils avaient dû combattre avec la magie ou un couteau selon la simulation, ils avaient dû grimpé dans des arbres, rampé dans la boue, traversé le lac gelé, marché sur une poutre au-dessus de l'eau, … Ce qui les laisser généralement à bout de souffle, en sueur et détrempés, le tout sous le sourire ravi de leur « tortionnaire » qui les observaient sur une chaise ou un balai pour ne pas trop se fatiguer. Ensuite les jeunes pouvaient étudier la matière de leur choix.

Le dimanche après-midi étaient consacré à ce qu'ils voulaient. Il n'était donc pas rare de retrouver Blaise et Anastasia travaillant sur leur prototype de jeux. Luna disparaissait dans le jardin poursuivant une de ses mystérieuses créatures tandis que Neville allait dans la serre pour s'occuper de ses plantes. Draco et Ashien profitaient de se temps libre pour voler et pour préparer les repas de la semaine. Quoiqu'il ne fût pas rare de voir Draco inciter le jeune homme à faire des parties d'échecs.

Etant donné que le temps s'écoulait différemment sur le terrain de la maison Black, qu'en dehors. Ce fut donc au bout de quatre mois avec un planning identique, que la blonde annonça que c'était l'anniversaire de Neville. Ravi de cette journée de détente, les jeunes en profitèrent. Le soir dans le salon, il ouvrit ses cadeaux émus car c'était la 1ère année qu'il le faisait avec ses amis, qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme sa famille. Il reçut de la part d'Anastasia, un livre très épais qui mettait en avant les propriétés des plantes pour les potions. Blaise, Ashien et Draco lui donnèrent un couteau enchanté spécialement pour les herboristes, qui permettait de coupé n'importe quelles plantes et de jamais s'émousser. Luna lui avait déniché un Moringo oleifera aussi appelé arbre de la vie, cette plante avait de nombreuses propriétés en potion de soin. Cependant le cadeau qui lui fit le plus plaisir fut celui que lui donna l'adulte, ce dernier lui tendit un paquet rouge et or qui contenait un ensemble de manuels moldus sur le cerveau et son fonctionnement.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Neville et Ashien étaient partis discuter à l'extérieur, Neville trébucha et s'assomma. Il se cassa le bras en voulant se rattraper et s'éclata la lèvre ainsi que l'arcade sourcilière. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher Ashien paniqua, il voyait le sang de son ami, qu'il considérait comme un frère, s'écouler. Il eut alors l'impression que sa gorge était comprimée, sa respiration se fit rapide et saccadé, comme s'il ne savait plus respirer. Plus il essayait de respirer, plus l'impression de s'étouffer l'étreignait. Il allait mourir asphyxié sans avoir pu aider son presque frère. Et à cette idée se superposa la vision de la mort de Cédric, son parrain ou encore ses parents. Il ferma alors les yeux pour éviter que ses larmes coulent.

Il senti alors une main dans ses cheveux et son regard rencontra celui de son ancien professeur de potion. Le serrant contre lui, une main au niveau de sa nuque et l'autre dans le dos, il lui demanda de respirer calmement ainsi qu'un certain nombre de paroles qui n'avait pas grand sens pour le jeune homme. Peu à peu, la crise s'était calmée.

Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que Neville allait bien, Anastasia et Drago étaient en train de mettre une attelle pour soulager son bras. Voyant l'interrogation dans ses yeux, Severus expliqua qu'Anastasia avait senti sa panique et les avaient guidés jusqu'à eux.

Le soir Ashien se dirigeât vers la chambre de son ainé qui était au lit. Même si ses blessures étaient pour la plupart cicatrisés il était encore très facilement fatigable. Severus lui fit signe d'entrer et lui demanda en quoi il pouvait l'aider.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans une situation où je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me retrouve désemparé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, quand je me retrouve devant l'autre face de serpent, je me sens pas autant paniquer. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Demanda Ashien.

Comment voudrais-tu que je t'aide, Ashien ? Questionna le plus âgé, qui avait bien conscience du complexe du héros du jeune homme

Je ne sais pas. Il réfléchit un instant. Peut-être … peut-être que je pourrais avoir sur moi des potions de soins basique et je … j'aimerais apprendre quelques sorts de soins.

C'est plutôt des bonnes idées. Je te fais une liste de livres à lire et demain je te ferrais faire ton stock de potion, je t'expliquerai ainsi comment et dans quel cas les utiliser.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP**

Un peu moins d'un mois plus tard, ce fut l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Comme il faisait un temps extraordinairement beau et chaud, les jeunes décidèrent de passer la journée au bord du lac, ils avaient donc prévu un pique-nique. Les adolescents s'amusèrent dans l'eau une bonne partie de la journée, tandis que Severus profitait du soleil sur un transat. Exceptionnellement, les cadeaux furent distribués le midi. En effet sous les conseils de Luna, ils avaient choisi d'offrir une jeune pégase à la robe crème à Anastasia ainsi qu'une tenue complète (pantalons d'équitation bleu roi aux coutures argentées, un polo gris et une paire de bottes noires). De plus, elle reçut une dague qui se dissimule sur son bras.

Ashien reçut des livres sur la médicomagie, sur la biologie et sur l'anatomie. De plus il eut droit à un ensemble de trois couteaux à lancer, très fins et que se glissaient dans un brassard qu'il pouvait accrocher à son bras.

Le reste de la journée se passèrent dans une bonne ambiance. Mais après le repas de soir alors qu'ils se rejoignaient dans le salon, ils eurent une discussion à cœur ouvert sur leur vie. Ce fut Anastasia et Ashien qui initièrent le sujet, en effet ils côtoyaient le petit groupe depuis près de cinq mois grâce à Luna. Ils s'étaient donc rapprocher au point de les considérer comme les membres de leur famille. Même s'il y avait de temps à autre des mésententes.

Ashien fut le premier à s'exprimer la voix légèrement tremblante à cause de son anxiété. Sa main serrant celle de sa sœur.

Avec Anastasia, il faut que nous vous avouions que ce n'est pas notre nom de naissance. Je suis … né sous le nom d'Harry Potter, annonça-t-il. Voyant le peu de réaction des autres, il enchaina soutenu par un clin d'œil de Luna. J'ai été élevé comme vous le savez par mon oncle et ma tante dans le monde moldu. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'un monstre, un anormal qui ne faut pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, j'ai dormi dans un placard sous l'escalier, j'ai exécuté les tâches domestiques dès que j'ai eu quatre ans. Même si, je n'ai pas vraiment été battu par ma famille, je n'ai jamais été aimé. Pour moi, savoir que j'étais un sorcier était une délivrance, un moyen d'être aimé pour ce que je suis. Mais j'ai eu le droit à une foutue célébrité pour une chose dont je ne me souviens pas. Chaque année, j'ai affronté Voldemort. En première année, j'ai eu le droit à de l'admiration car mes parents sont morts pour moi, mais aucun adulte n'a pris le temps d'accorder un minimum de temps à nos propos. J'ai affronté Voldemort qui était attaché à l'arrière du crâne de Quirrell, où j'ai failli mourir. En deuxième année, on m'a haï car je parlais fourchelang et en fin d'année, Lockhart à essayer de nous oubliatté quand on a découvert ses mensonges avec Ron. Ensuite j'ai affronté une nouvelle fois Voldemort, enfin son souvenir qui avait pris possession de Ginny. J'ai même eu l'occasion de combattre un basilic. La troisième année fut la plus calme, malgré l'évasion de Sirius Black. Tout le monde savait la vérité mais personne ne m'en à toucher un mot. Avec Anastasia on a combattu des détraqueurs, fait face à un loup garou, appris que Sirius Black était en fait innocent et que Peter Pettigrew était vivant ainsi que le véritable traitre. En quatrième année, il y a eu le tournoi des trois sorciers. J'ai été inscrit de force au tournoi par un disciple de Voldemort qui avait pris l'apparence du professeur Fol Œil. Je vous passe la haine des étudiants et des sorciers adultes. Personne ne croyait mon histoire. Ron me détestait, je me suis retrouver qu'avec le soutien de Neville et d'Anastasia. Je vous passe le dragon, le lac et ses sirènes puis le labyrinthe. J'ai vu Cédric mourir de la main de Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort a eu le droit à un nouveau corps. Quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle on m'a traité de fou, de menteur, de déséquilibré. Le total quoi ! Ombrage, nous à torturé avec une plume de sang, on a croisé une bande de centaures furieux, un géant peu commode, on a volé à dos de sombrals pour aller au ministère. On s'est battu contre des mangemorts et j'ai perdu mon parrain. Ensuite la réaction du monde sorcier a été non pas de s'excuser mais seulement que je détruise une nouvelle fois de Voldemort. Et le comble de tous j'ai surpris une conversation entre Ron et sa sœur qui prenaient leurs ordres de Dumbledore pour me manipuler. J'ai ainsi découvert que mon héritage avait été spolié, s'écrit-il furieux. Avec Anastasia, on à décider de venir ici pour se construire une nouvelle vie.

A ce moment-là, il s'aperçut qu'il était debout. Légèrement honteux il se rassit les yeux baissés vers le sol. Anastasia lui montra tout son soutien à travers le lien qui les unissait. A sa surprise se fut Drago qui prit la parole.

\- On avait deviné depuis un moment qui vous étiez. Mais l'idée de changer de nom est une bonne idée pour se cacher surtout que vous avez physiquement changé. Comment vous avez fait ?

\- On à utiliser une potion de l'invention de Lily Potter qui nous permettaient de prendre l'héritage de Sirius Black et de le Lily Potter.

\- Oui mais comme je l'ai dit à Ashien, cette potion ne fonctionne pas, affirma Severus. Lily n'avait pas réussi à la rendre efficace.

\- Apparemment si, puisque Anastasia et Ashien Black ne ressemble pas du tout à Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, dit Neville, peut être que la potion a été modifié par la suite.

\- Si vous me laissez jeter un coup d'œil au cahier, je trouverai les raisons d'un tel changement, certifia le maitre des potions.

Ayant obtenu l'accord d'Ashien, Luna pris la parole. Elle expliqua sa douleur à la mort de sa mère, sa solitude à cause de sa différence et d'un père absent qui ne s'était pas remis de la disparition de sa femme. Elle annonça sa capacité à voir les auras des gens et que parfois certaines créatures lui apparaissaient.

Draco lui expliqua la violence de son père, sa peur pour sa mère aimante mais distante. Il parla de sa solitude et de son besoin de faire plaisir à son paternel, sans grand succès. Il avoua à demi-mot son plaisir d'avoir été à Poudlard. Il regretta son attitude parfois arrogante, précisant que c'était sa carapace de Malfoy (expression qu'avait plus d'une fois utilisé Ashien) Il annonça de manière surprenante que sa rencontre avec Harry Potter qui avait été une bouffé d'air frais. En effet ce dernier ne s'inclinait pas devant lui, avait du répondant même si au début cela l'avait profondément irrité. Il avait dit ses paroles, tout en regardant les jumeaux du coin de l'œil.

Blaise avait parlé de son enfance entourée par les maris de sa mère qui allait et venait aux grés de ses mariages et des enterrements, dû à des morts inexpliqués. Il assura qu'il pensait sa mère responsable de ces décès car ces maris étaient riches et lui léguait toute leur fortune à leur trépas.

Neville lui parla de son manque de confiance du par l'absence de ses parents et de l'éducation assez rude qu'il avait eue. En effet, sa grand-mère trouvait toujours qu'il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de son père, qui était tellement charmant, intelligent, puissant, charismatique … Tout le contraire de lui qui était timide, renfermé et joufflu. Pendant longtemps il avait cru, tout comme le reste de sa famille, qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir magique. Ce qui avait entrainé plus d'une fois des situations où sa famille le mettait en danger pour que ces dons s'expriment. Il avoua qu'il avait longtemps espérer ne pas avoir de magie pour partir à l'internat moldu pour les fuir.

Serrant la main de son frère, Anastasia fut la dernière à parler de sa vie chez ses parents d'adoption. Ils l'aimaient mais une rancœur s'était installé, le couple ne pouvait avoir d'enfants à eux alors ils avaient été distant avec elle. Elle avait peu de contrainte, être sage, ne pas faire de bruit et avoir des bonnes notes. Ce qu'elle avait très bien fait, même si, de temps en temps des évènements étranges apparaissaient. Et puis elle était partie à Poudlard, elle avait cru rencontrer des gens comme elle, mais elle s'était rendu vite compte que comme les moldus, les sorciers étaient assez intolérants et la traitait de la même manière. Voulant faire ses preuves et ne pas être laissé de côté, elle s'était plongée dans ses études à corps perdu. Heureusement, son frère avait le don de la sortir de ces bouquins. Plusieurs fois, son père avait eu des gestes déplacés et des mots blessants. Elle avait donc choisi de s'émanciper, émancipation accordée peu de temps avant son départ aux Etats-Unis.

Cette soirée-là marqua un tournant dans leurs relations, les rendant plus proche, plus complices mais aussi plus apaisés comme si parler de leur histoire leur permettaient de tourner cette page de leur vie. Ils avaient tous des blessures et ensemble ils pourraient les soigner.

Prenant conscience de ce que ces enfants avaient vécus, Severus se jura de les protéger et pour se faire il déclara que ceux qu'il le souhaitait pouvais rester aux Etats Unis, ce que lui-même aurait voulu faire s'il n'avait pas eu d'obligation en Angleterre. Seul Neville annonça sa volonté de rentrer auprès de sa grand-mère car elle était sa seule famille et que malgré tout il l'aimait et elle aussi.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Un peu plus de deux mois plus tard les membres de la maison Black firent un point à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Luna. Les cours intensifs avaient porté ces fruits et les jeunes avaient quasiment rattrapé leurs retards par rapport aux études moldues et avaient maintenant un niveau avoisinant celui de Salem. Maintenant le groupe d'adolescents s'entrainaient pour devenir animagus. Ils devaient méditer pour trouver leur animal totem, celui qui les incarnerait. Ensuite, ils devraient se lier avec lui pour enfin réussir la transformation. Ils avaient tous réussi la première phase soit l'identification de leur animal. Neville était un lion, Luna un renard polaire, Blaise avait rencontré un chat des sables, Ashien et Anastasia étaient des loups. Drago un tigre blanc. Seule Luna avait pour l'instant réussi à faire apparaitre quelques caractéristiques comme la queue ou les oreilles de son animal.

Cette journée commença comme toutes les autres. Un réveil à 5h du matin mais au lieu de partir faire leurs activités sportives habituelles, Luna demanda une journée sur la Vallée de Nappa. Le voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur, chacun ayant des plans de prévus. Cependant, ils décidèrent de rester ensemble et donc de commencer par la banque car Drago avait besoin de voir son conseiller.

Après avoir demandé à discuter avec celui-ci, le petit groupe fut installé dans un des salons. Le jeune gobelin qui les avait accompagnées leur annonça l'arrivée imminente du Directeur Gormuk de la filière anglaise. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du Seigneur Khadzh.

S'installant en face des six adolescents et de l'adulte le directeur Gormuk prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à vous, je suis le Directeur Gormuk, si je suis ici c'est à la demande de mon homologue qui m'a annoncé la présence de Mr Malfoy dans son établissement. Regardant un instant le jeune homme blond qui s'était redressé à ses propos, il enchaina. Je dois avoir une discussion avec vous.

\- Vous pouvez parler Directeur, vous êtes en présence de ceux que je considère comme ma famille.

\- Très bien ! Deux jours après votre anniversaire et votre départ précipité nous avons reçu votre père qui nous à annoncer que vous aviez été renié de la famille Malfoy. Je vous conseille donc de vous rapprocher du patriarche de votre défunte mère Lord Back, pour qu'il vous réintégré dans sa famille.

\- Pas de soucis ! S'exclama Ashien après une minute de silence stupéfait. Dite moi juste comment, je dois procéder.

Légèrement étonné de se trouver en présence du fameux Lord Black et sous le sourire amusé du Seigneur Khadzh, il expliqua qu'il fallait tout simplement qu'il prononce la phrase « Par Magia, moi Lord Ashien Black Potter reconnait et protégerait Drago Lucius Black, ainsi soit-il »

Un léger courant d'air s'éleva autour d'Ashien, d'Anastasia et de Drago. Ce dernier ému fit un signe de tête à son patriarche et désormais cousin.

Très bien puisque ce point est réglé Lord Prince, voici les documents que vous avez demandé. Il tendit à Severus une liasse de papiers avec les nouvelles identités. Comme vous l'avez sollicité Luna, Blaise et Drago ont été intégré aux cursus de Salem et de Fork. Nous avons préparé l'histoire suivante. Après l'assassinat de Narcissa Black ses trois enfants Drago, Blaise et Luna ont rejoints leurs cousins sous la tutelle d'Anastasia et Ashien Black tous les deux émancipés. Pour parer à toutes éventualités, nous avons mis que Mr Blaise Zabini était un enfant adopté par Mme Black. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Oui j'en ai une, pour quelles raisons m'avez-vous appelé Lord Prince ? interrogeant Severus, cependant à ce moment-là, il gémit les mains pressées contre ses yeux. Aussi rapidement que la douleur était venue elle disparut laissant le plus jeune maitre des potions du monde aussi pale qu'un fantôme. Par Merlin, s'exclama-t-il, j'ai été manipulé et droguer.

Voyant le trouble des jeunes le Directeur Gormuk, après un signe de tête positive de Lord Prince expliqua :

\- Il y a des années de cela Lord Prince est venu accompagner de sa sœur. C'était peu de temps avant leur sortie de l'école de sorcellerie. Lord Prince était venu réclamer son héritage notamment pour mettre en place une dote pour la jeune femme qui souhaitait se marier. Il m'a avoué à ce moment-là, qu'il craignait pour leur vie, en effet il avait plus d'une fois surpris des propos inquiétants de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Vous aviez craint qu'il ne vous manipule apparemment il a réussi.

\- J'ai subi de graves blessures dernièrement et le repos dont j'ai profité m'a permis de prendre le dessus sur les potions d'obéissance, mais certains de mes souvenirs sont encore très flous. De plus vos propos m'ont aidé à réorganiser tous les souvenirs qui m'apparaissaient. Se tournant vers Ashien il dit : Ma mère Eileen Prince c'est mariée avec Tobias Snape, un moldu contre l'avis de ses parents. Toutefois, l'amour qu'ils se portaient ne dura pas longtemps. Mon géniteur, un homme violent, révéla son côté sombre peu de temps après ma naissance. Un peu moins de neuf mois plus tard, après des coups ma mère a été conduite à l'hôpital car elle s'était écroulée dans la rue en essayant de fuir. Elle avait alors accouché d'une petite fille, mais ne voulant pas l'exposé elle avait alors échangé, grâce à la magie, l'enfant avec sa voisine de chambre qui avait eu un enfant mort-né. Très tôt, j'ai su que Lily Evans était ma sœur et qu'elle était elle aussi une sorcière, je l'ai donc surveillé de loin. Nous avons été amis et lorsqu'elle a eu 15 ans elle à créer la potion que vous avez utilisé, mais cela n'a rien changé ni physiquement ni magiquement. L'année d'après je venais demander de l'aide à la banque car j'ai entendu une conversation entre Dumbledore et une autre personne. Il souhaitait m'empêcher d'atteindre mon héritage entre autres. Cependant à mon retour de Gringotts, j'ai été frappé par un maléfice et peu de temps après j'ai insulté Lily, ce qui l'a éloigné de moi.

\- Vous … vous… êtes mon oncle ? demanda craintivement Ashien

Oui, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je l'avais oublié, je suis tellement désolé ! Surtout que j'aurais dû le savoir, tout en vous clame votre appartenance à la famille Prince, que ce soit votre physique ou votre aura.

\- Oh vous voyez les auras comme Luna ! C'est comme cela que vous m'avez reconnu, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Voyant le silence s'éterniser le Seigneur Khadzh donna une lettre à Ashien. Comme vous avez eu votre héritage magique, votre mère m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci.

Dépliant la missive d'une main tremblante, après tout il venait de découvrir qu'il avait un oncle et venait en prime d'intégrer Draco dans la famille, il appréhendait ce qui allait lui tomber une fois de plus dessus. N'arrivant pas à la lire, il la tendit à sa sœur qui lue à haute voix.

 _Harry, mon chéri,_

 _Tu as eu 16 ans il n'y a pas très longtemps, tu as donc eu ton héritage magique. Je dois t'avouer trois choses. Tout d'abord j'ai un frère, il se nomme Severus Tobias Snape, c'est une personne très intelligente mais qui a, elle aussi été manipuler par Dumbledore. Si tu le croise ne lui en veux pas, il a beaucoup souffert. Il a perdu sa mère très jeune et n'as jamais eu énormément d'amis, son intelligence étant souvent un frein. Avant que l'on se fâche Severus m'avais annoncé que Dumbledore voulait le pouvoir et contrôler l'Angleterre. Apparemment, il aurait un lien avec Voldemort mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus pour me protéger. S'il est toujours en vie, essaye de le retrouver, il t'apprendra ce qu'il sait sur notre famille ainsi que notre héritage. De plus il te protégera._

 _La famille Prince (part ta grand-mère) à un ancêtre qui était un elfe noir, nous avons donc une sensibilité et une capacité à manipuler les éléments naturels. De plus, tu découvriras que tu peux te transformer en plusieurs animaux. Les elfes noirs sont des êtres très empathiques et protecteur envers leur famille. Ils sont aussi de très bons combattants. Sache que les elfes noires sont des créatures magiques, ils ont donc (pour la plupart) un compagnon qui l'attend, cependant tant que tu n'auras pas eu ton héritage, le lien ne peut se faire._

 _La troisième et dernière chose que je dois t'avouer c'est que tu as une sœur jumelle. Pour la protéger j'ai dû la faire adopter par un couple de moldus. Je ne pourrais pas te dire lesquelles c'est Elizabeth Prim, une cousine moldue et sa marraine qui la cacher. Ta sœur porte le nom d'Hermione et normalement il ne devrait pas avoir changé. Pour la retrouver demande conseil au gardien des voutes Potter, ils ont les moyens de la retrouver. Toutefois si tu jamais tu devais la croiser par hasard ou à Poudlard, tu devras ressentir le besoin d'être proche d'elle et te sentir très protecteur._

 _Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir caché autant de chose mais je souhaitais plus que tout vous protéger toi et ta sœur. Et j'aurais tellement à te dire si j'avais eu plus de temps. Sache cependant que je vous aime fort._

 _Lily._

Un silence pesant s'étira dans le bureau, personne ne disais mot sur les révélations qui venait d'être faite. Alors que le Seigneur Khadzh allait prendre la parole, Luna le coupa.

C'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. Aujourd'hui nous sommes une véritable famille, dit-elle en riant. Et puis maintenant on sait pourquoi la potion a fonctionné sur Ashien et Anastasia. Voyant le regard perplexe des autres, elle enchaina, parce que la potion a pour effet de casser les glamours.

En effet Luna, c'est l'explication la plus logique ! s'exclama Severus qui avait étudié le carnet sans comprend pourquoi cela n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui et Lily.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur car ils formaient désormais une famille. Ils fêtèrent les bonnes nouvelles et l'anniversaire de Luna dans un restaurant gastronomique où la jeune fille reçut des livres sur les animaux mystiques, rare et oubliés. Des bijoux fantaisies ainsi qu'un livre sur le dressage des chats domestiques puisque celui de Luna était une vraie calamité. Cependant le cadeau qui l'émue le plus fut la décoration qu'elle trouva dans sa chambre. En effet, les adolescents, pour lui faire plaisir avait décidé de refaire entièrement la pièce avec une pelouse d'un rouge pastel, les murs semblaient couverts d'une mousse bleu phosphorescente et le plafond était vert avec des étoiles violettes. Un hamac avait remplacé son lit.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Pendant que les jeunes apprenaient des nouvelles surprenantes à Gringotts, à quelques kilomètres, se trouvait un chien plus grand que la normal, d'un noir de jais et un peu maigre. Ce dernier faisait la course avec des loups géants. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle après une course poursuite, il sentit un souffle magique autour de lui. Sans comprend pourquoi il eut le sentiment que sa famille venait de s'agrandir.

* * *

 **adenoide** : Merci pour tes messages :) Luna à choisi d'arrêter le temps pour permettre à Severus de se soigner. Mais c'est aussi un moyen pour tout les adolescents d'apprendre à se connaitre, à devenir une "famille" et cela leur permet de combler leurs lacunes scolaires.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Assis sur son siège, Albus Dumbledore faisait mentalement un bilan de la situation devant son petit déjeuner, espérant que le tumulte matinal lui apporte au moins une bonne nouvelle ou tout du moins une inspiration. La rentrée avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant et son espoir de revoir le jeune Harry s'était envolé. Ce dernier n'était pas venu à Poudlard, ni lui, ni son amie. Bien sûr, les élèves s'étaient questionnés et leurs parents aussi. Il avait réussi à sauver les apparences, en déclarant pendant le banquet que les deux jeunes gens étaient en sécurité et suivaient un entraînement spécial.

Mais, il avait vu les regards sceptiques de certains étudiants (majoritairement des Serdaigles et des Serpentards) qui observaient étrangement Ronald Weasley. Par la suite, il avait eu vent des interrogations des jeunes, pour quelles raisons, le rouquin n'était-il pas avec ses amis ?

Albus avait renforcé les recherches de l'élu, en envoyant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à travers toute l'Angleterre, lesquelles pour l'instant restait vaine. A se demander, s'ils n'avaient pas quitté le pays ! Mais où auraient-t-ils pu aller ? Hermione Granger avait certes des ressources intellectuelles mais peu financières et ses parents ne l'aidaient pas, il avait vérifié. Quant au jeune Potter, il n'était pas officiellement Lord (il avait tout fait pour que le jeune homme n'en sache rien), il ne pouvait donc toucher qu'une petite partie de son coffre d'étudiant. Ce qui ne lui permettait pas de vivre très longtemps et encore moins de partir à l'étranger. Les Portoloins étaient assez coûteux.

Une autre épine dans son pied était le comportement de Ron. Ce dernier depuis la rentrée était très agressif. Au début des vacances scolaire, il avait annoncé au jeune homme la disparition de ses amis. Ce dernier s'était joint aux recherches, d'abord persuadé qu'ils avaient été kidnappés par les mangemorts, ce qui avait très vite été démentis par Severus. Puis le jeune homme avait fait face à la réalité : ses amis étaient partis sans lui. Ce qui l'avait rendu aigri et violent tant verbalement que physiquement, que ce soit sur les Serpentards ou les plus jeunes de Gryffondors. Albus avait juste dit aux enseignants d'être tolérant car Ron n'avait pas bien pris son exclusion des entraînements. Il espérait que l'entretien qu'il allait avoir ce soir avec lui, le calmerait car son comportement était suspect et risquait de mettre en péril le plan qu'il avait concocté.

Fatigué, le directeur passa une main sur son visage, retenant un soupir. En ce moment, rien n'allait comme il le voulait. Surtout que le jeune professeur de potion ne lui adressait plus la parole, seulement des regards noirs. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment la situation avait pu autant s'envenimer.

 **FLASH BACK**

Le célèbre directeur était dans son bureau en train de s'occuper de la partie administrative de l'école, quand la cheminée prit une teinte verte, annonciatrice d'un visiteur. Le visage de Severus Snape apparut au milieu des flammes, demandant l'autorisation pour entrer. Ce que le vénérable sorcier s'était empressé de faire. Son espion avait disparu la quasi-totalité des vacances, il était avide d'en connaître les raisons, tout en les redoutant. Quel genre de mission avait accaparé le maître des potions au point que celui-ci ne l'avait pas contacté.

Rapidement, ce dernier arriva dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Sur un signe du plus âgé, il s'installât sur une des chaises, mises à la disposition des visiteurs. Albus prit un instant pour l'observer. Son espion bien que fatigué, lui semblait un peu moins pâle qu'habituellement, mais à part cela il semblait être en forme.

\- Severus, dite moi mon garçon, où étiez-vous donc parti ? On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles ! Que prépare donc Jedusor ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Albus, je vais bien ! Merci de vous en inquiéter ! Répondit sarcastiquement Severus. Pour tout vous dire Albus, je crains de ne pas connaître les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ayant été blessé, lors de l'attaque du chemin de Traverse, je me suis caché en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, de son ami Blaise Zabini, de cet idiot de Longdubat et de Luna Lovegood. Je ne sais pas où j'étais, enchaîna-t-il lorsqu'il vit son ancien mentor ouvrir la bouche. J'étais dans une pièce fermée à clé et j'ai été soigné par une jeune femme cachée sous sortilège. On vient seulement de me laisser partir pour que je puisse assurer la rentrée, vu que ma santé le permettait.

\- Quelle histoire fascinante, mon garçon, lui répondit Albus qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse, que sont devenu les jeunes gens qui vous accompagnait ?

Tellement prit dans ses plans, Albus loupa le micro soulèvement des lèvres de son employé. Le plan de Neville avait parfaitement fonctionné. Quand Severus avait raconté son histoire il avait mis en avant « ses souvenirs » fabriqués quelques jours avant et lorsque le directeur avait sondé son esprit, il y avait cru.

\- Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini sont tous les deux partis de leurs côtés car ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre le Lord dans sa quête de pouvoir.

Les yeux du directeur brillaient d'un nouvel éclat. Si les jeunes Malfoy et Zabini avaient rompu les liens avec Jedusor, peut être pourrait-il les convaincre de rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix ? Il gagnerait ainsi deux combattants et en jouant habilement il pourrait récupérer à défaut de la totalité au moins une partie de leurs fortunes. De cette façon, il financerait la guerre et arriverait peut-être à en mettre de côté pour lui-même. Se frottant virtuellement les mains, le directeur demanda à l'enseignant s'il savait où trouver les deux héritiers.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, il me semble qu'ils ont quittés le pays vers l'Italie, dans la famille du jeune Zabini. Apparemment, un de ses oncles serait prêt à les accueillir malgré le reniement de leur famille respective.

Malgré lui, le directeur pâlit légèrement, avec la fermeture des voûtes Potter pour un audit général organisé par les gobelins pour des problèmes internes à la banque. Il n'avait quasiment plus d'influence financière au Ministère et il n'était pas encore prêt à utiliser sa fortune familiale. Surtout que son frère Abelforth avait lui aussi son mot à dire puisqu'il en détenait une grande partie.

\- Quand est-il de Miss Lovegood et de Mr Longdubat ? Demanda-t-il, pensant qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait convaincre le père et la grand-mère de lui apporter une aide financière pour l'intervention de son employé.

\- Miss Lovegood est partie sur les conseils de son père dieu sait où, chercher une créature étrange quant à Mr Catastrophe je l'ai raccompagné chez lui à sa demande. Il devrait être présent demain pour la rentrée, malheureusement.

\- Et comment sa grand-mère a-t-elle prit le fait que vous ayez raccompagné son petit fils ? Demanda innocemment le directeur.

\- Elle était ravie de le revoir, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle voulait même me récompenser mais j'ai décliné car ma participation était minime. Déclara-t-il exprès sachant la cupidité du plus vieux.

Déçu et en colère de cette remarque, le directeur se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. L'argent était le nerf de la guerre, elle permettait de vivre, de payer des pots de vins ainsi que des mercenaires, au besoin. Peu à peu, il perdait tous ces supports financiers, tous ses plans s'effondreraient. Il ne tenait Molly Weasley que parce qu'il alimentait le coffre à son nom. Qu'importe, il trouverait une solution plus tard ! Se tournant, il ordonna à Severus de partir voir le Lord au plus tôt, pour avoir des informations.

L'espion lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait plus y aller. Lucius l'avait vu avec son traître de fils et l'avais sûrement rapporté à son maître. L'enseignant continua sur sa lancé, expliquant préférer apprendre aux plus jeunes à se défendre plutôt que d'espionner, après tout il considérait avoir fait sa part de boulot.

Furieux de perdre un nouvel atout, Albus fixa de ses yeux bleus ceux du plus jeune. Il avait alors lancé une attaque mentale en y déposant une consigne mentale : celle de reprendre sa mission. Severus avait tenté de résister et malgré ses grandes compétences, il sortait de convalescence et était encore un peu faible. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens peut-être aurait-il pu s'en sortir. L'ordre s'imprima au fer rouge dans son esprit faisant hurler le professeur, qui finit par s'évanouir.

Albus reprit ses esprits en voyant ce dernier s'écrouler au sol. Il répara les objets qui s'étaient brisés et jeta de la poudre de cheminette pour prévenir l'infirmière de l'arrivée imminente d'un blessé.

 **Fin du FLASH BACK**

Bien sûr, Severus Snape avait été à une réunion et était revenu dans un piteux état, plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Depuis ce jour-là, l'enseignant ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, seulement des regards noirs. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était pour le plus grand bien de tous, pensa le directeur. D'ailleurs, en repensant à tout cela, il avait eu une idée. Qui était mieux placé pour enquêter sur la disparition de l'élu ? Pourquoi pas des mercenaires !

Ce qu'Albus ne savait pas, c'était l'intervention de son adjointe. Ayant découvert une partie des plans de son mentor, elle avait choisi de lui tourner le dos, bien sûr pas de manière directe. Mais elle avait demandé à un des tableaux avec qui elle avait un lien de parenté d'espionner le directeur. Ce dernier lui avait rapporté la scène. Elle avait alors essayé de voir son ancien étudiant mais ne l'avais croisé qu'une fois revenu de son rapport au Lord Noir. Dégoûtée par les méthodes de son idole, elle avait définitivement tournée le dos à ce dernier. Elle se jura de protéger Severus.

Le brouhaha du matin fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier. Les chouettes et les hiboux déposèrent leurs lettres, journaux et paquets à chaque destinataire. Tous les matins, c'était le même balai aérien, mais lorsqu'il vit la couverture de la gazette du sorcier, Albus Dumbledore sentit qu'une nouvelle journée désastreuse venait d'arrivée. Il allait devoir prendre une nouvelle fois rendez-vous avec le ministre, pour s'accorder sur leur propos, car cet article allait faire jaser la population sorcière.

 _ **Disparation du Survivant, kidnapping ou entraînement ?**_

 _La rentrée scolaire est arrivée pour la nouvelle génération et notamment pour ceux que l'on surnomme le trio d'or de Gryffondor. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Cependant c'est avec étonnement que les étudiants ont découverts l'absence de l'élu et de la seule fille du groupe._

 _Malgré le discours rassurant du directeur de Poudlard, le célèbre Albus Dumbledore et du ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudges vous êtes nombreux à nous avoir contactés par rapport à cette disparition plus que suspect._

 _Chers lecteurs, voici deux hypothèses que vous nous avez adressé. La disparition des deux Gryffondors serait liée à un entraînement tenu dans un lieu secret, comme annoncé par le Directeur Dumbledore. Toutefois une question demeure en suspens, si tel est le cas. Pour quelles raisons Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami du Survivant, n'est-il pas avec eux ?_

 _A moins que l'Élu ait été attaqué par le Lord Noir. Soit, il aurait été kidnappé et serait actuellement torturé. Ou bien, encore une fois, le vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers se serait encore sorti d'une embuscade et serait à l'abri le temps de se remettre pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute_ _,_ _celui qui terrorise une nouvelle fois l'Angleterre._

 _L'explication avancée lors de la conférence de presse de la semaine dernière, est qu'ils sont partis s'entraîner pour combattre Vous Savez Qui, réapparut officiellement cet été. Au vu du peu d'inquiétude des professeurs de Poudlard, la piste de l'entraînement est privilégiée._

 _Après avoir enquêtée, je peux vous dire, chers lecteurs que le mystère demeure entier. Je sais de source sûre que depuis le début de l'été, le directeur Albus Dumbledore et Cornélius Fudge se réunissent régulièrement. Mais à quel propos ? Je n'ai pas encore réussi à percer le mystère._

 _Cependant lorsque l'on questionne les membres du ministère ou l'équipe professorale, les réponses concernant Celui qui a survécu, sont très vagues et peu convaincantes !_

 _Plusieurs questions subsistent, comme, qui est en charge de notre héros national ? Où s'entraîne-t-il ? Mais surtout, dans combien de temps nous débarrassera-t-il définitivement de Vous Savez Qui ?_

 _Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter_

 **HPHPPHHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPH**

Assis à son bureau, le professeur Snape corrigeait des copies, en grognant. Chaque année c'était le même combat, après les vacances d'été, les étudiants avaient tout oubliés même les fondamentaux. Alors qu'il rayait en rouge une énième erreur d'une septième année, quelqu'un eu l'audace de frapper à sa porte. Neville ouvrit la porte lorsque le plus vieux lui en donna l'ordre. D'une voix timide et bafouillante, il demanda au professeur l'autorisation de lui parler. De cette manière, si quelqu'un les observait il ne se douterait pas que les deux se parlaient normalement.

Une fois la porte refermé, Severus observa avec amusement le redressement du jeune homme. Ils avaient décidé pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons, de garder leur ancien comportement à Poudlard. Ainsi Neville devenait pataud, timide, une véritable catastrophe lorsque le sombre professeur était à proximité. Severus quant à lui, déduisait des points à tout va au Gryffondor et lui donnerait de nombreuses retenus pour pouvoir se voir et discuter.

\- Comment vas-tu Sev ? Demanda le jeune homme, une fois installé devant une tasse de thé bien chaude. Et ne me dit pas que tu vas bien ! Tu as été à une réunion !

\- Je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher. Dit-il en soupirant. Je suis quasiment remis et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir ta directrice de maison pour m'aider.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement, je croyais que tu devais éviter d'aller à une réunion ? et en quoi McGo peut-elle t'aider ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Dumbledore m'a implanté une consigne mentale et m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, elle m'a remis sur pied rapidement grâce à quelques potions de force. A peine a-t-elle tourné le dos que je suis parti rejoindre le Lord. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste Lucius, le rat et le Lord. Après les salutations d'usage, je lui ai appris la disparition de Potter. Il m'a laissé une minute ou deux avant de me punir. Il avait eu vent de mon implication sur l'attaque du chemin de traverse. J'ai fini par lui dire, que Dumbledore souhaitait voir rallier quelques enfants de mangemorts et que j'avais saisi l'occasion car l'ordre du Phénix doutait de moi. Je lui ai expliqué, que désormais ils étaient sous la protection de l'ordre dans un coin paumé et secret.

\- Et il t'a laissé partir ? Comme ça ? Demanda Neville après une minute de silence.

\- Après quelques heures de torture pour me punir et me rappeler à qui va ma fidélité, ajouta simplement le maître des Potions. Mais je vais bien. En arrivant j'ai croisé Minerva, elle a détruit la consigne et avec Pomfresh, elles ont protégé mon esprit jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement rétablit.

Voyant l'air sceptique du plus jeune, Severus enchaîna.

\- As-tu vu l'article de la gazette paru il y a deux jours ?

\- Bien sûr, s'enflamma Neville, tu te rends compte de leurs propos. Personnes ne s'inquiètent de savoir comment va Harry. Ni d'Hermione. D'ailleurs il ne l'appelle pas par son prénom mais que par des titres, comme si… si ce n'était qu'un objet. A aucun moment, les sorciers se questionnent sur les moyens de se protéger, ils sont là, bêtement à attendre que quelqu'un vienne les sauver. Et que ce soit un enfant ne choque personne.

\- Il aura pu continuer son discours longtemps, sa colère l'avais fait se lever et seul le rire de l'adulte le fit se calmer.

\- Je sais ! Mais ils sont en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas.

A ce moment-là, un bruit de vibration retenti dans une des poches du maître des potions. Ce dernier sorti un téléphone magique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un moldu (c'était la grande mode aux USA et il avait décidé d'en acheter un, pour communiquer rapidement). Une fois activé, le visage de Draco apparu. Le jeune homme semblait paniqué et agité. Il parlait rapidement, des voix se superposaient par-dessus la sienne par moment, comme si plusieurs personnes essayaient de parler en même temps. Ne comprenant rien, Severus demanda plusieurs fois au blond de répéter sans succès. Jusqu'au moment où un hurlement retenti. Neville (qui s'était rapproché) et Severus virent le blond se détourner un instant. Quand il revient, les bruits s'était t'arrêtés

\- Severus, Neville, on a un problème. Anastasia a été enlevé ! S'exclama-t-il.


End file.
